Fluffed up Memories
by pikaqueen
Summary: She reminds him of someone but who? He sometimes remind her of the guy she first fell in love with but why? Natsu and Co. clean the storage room as punishment and relive old memories. Literally. Graylu, just my version of Memory Days the OVA Please review
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic Please enjoy.^^ I'll try to update as soon as possible for my chapters to come out. Please review and tell me any suggestions or any changes that are needed for the story! Arigatou ! This is my version of Memory Days OVA #3, I feel that this should've happened but oh well.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HIROSHIMA!**

**Don't be afraid to ask any questions either now here we go!**

Year 784. It was another rowdy day at Fairy Tail, the guild seems to never get tired of the same antics they keep playing. Yet it was also a rather peaceful day for the guild as for everyone seems to be off at a job or just doing his or her own thing. Levy is reading her books while Jet and Droy fuss over who is better for Levy, Mirajane is tending the bar as usual, Elfman is ranting on how a MAN should be to make a girl fall for him, its only 11a.m and Cana is already drunk complaining there is nothing interesting going on and suggests to Juvia to pick a card from her deck while Juvia politely denies and asks "Where is Gray-sama!" and so forth. Yup same old same old.

"Ne, Mirajane wheres Natsu?" asks Wendy the sky dragon slayer "We found his muffler dropped near the entrance of the guild " added Charle the white exceed.

"Ara ara, If you're looking for Natsu, he's cleaning the storage with Erza" explains the white haired beauty. "It's rare for him to drop his precious muffler"

**xxxxxx o xxxxxxxxx**

"—Ah I miss those old days right?" said the Titania Queen while putting away some books.

"I wished I was in Fairy Tail when I was young too, it seems that I missed out on a lot" said the blond haired Celestial mage.

"You didn't miss much Luce, Flame brain here still acts like an idiot," replied a half naked ice mage.

"Gray your clothes" she replied. "WHAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPENED?" asked the shocked ice mage looking around for his clothes if he had stripped them down on his way here. Lucy giggled but then sighed as she realizes there is still much work to do.

"That reminds me Lucy, why did you want to join Fairy Tail?" asked Erza as she plopped down the heavy books in front of her. Gray also curious stops looking for his shirt and turns his gaze on her, not realizing that it caused a slight blush on the girl who was on the ladder putting the books away on the shelves. She shook her head as if trying to put her mind back in reality.

"Well I knew I wanted to join because it was one of the best guilds ever known throughout Mangolia and Fiore as you already know and heard but actually there was also another reason" she smiled to herself and her face was flushed. This just making the two mages even more curious leaned in more as if they were hearing a big secret that will soon come out of the blond mage.

"Don't laugh at me okay?" she said which surprised both Erza and Gray (Where is Natsu in all of this he is so quiet!XD)

"Just tell us Lucy!" the blue exceed said flying out of nowhere which gave Lucy a heart attack.

"Shut up you dumb cat!" she holds on to the ladder so she couldn't fall.

"Lucy we're your good friends we won't laugh at you" Erza said giving Lucy a serious stare while Gray nods in agreement "We promise we won't laugh"

Lucy sighs trying to regain her memory on what she was about to say. Putting the books on some shelves she decided to speak "Well it was when I was really little, I never gone out much so I didn't know much about Mages or Magic, and guilds. I didn't have any friends and it was around the time when my mother had just passed away and all I wanted to do was see my dad." She shuffled some books in order so they would be organized, she looked back to see if Gray and Erza were still interested in her story, Erza went back to work but made it known she was still listening while Gray just kept intently staring at her which caused her to slightly blush.

'What are you thinking? It's just Gray' she says in her mind. Then notices that she was above Natsu, he was giving her a blank look. 'Was he there the whole time?' she wonders then resumes to her story.

"One day I decided to see my father at work so I hired someone to drive a carriage really late at night. Though I was warned from the maids and Mrs. Suppetto that it would be dangerous I ignored them, I felt really lonely and suffocated in that house that I just wanted to escape. But boy were they right, the driver's horses went out of control, it was really scary and before I knew it he was knocked off the carriage. I thought that it might be my last day at that moment"

Lucy felt really happy at that moment; she never talked about her past to anyone so revealing some bits of her life to her friends made her filled with joy.

"So then what Lucy?" asked Happy who seemed interested in the story she was telling. Even Gray had to admit that he was also interested in how this is linked to Fairy Tail. Though he may not admit it but truly to be honest it could have been a story about puppies and rainbows and he would have still been interested as long as Lucy was there and telling it. Gray couldn't put his finger on it but he always seems to be intrigued when matters came to Lucy, he always felt more relaxed and cheerful around her, he loves being around her. He even smiles more and is filled with a weird feeling in his stomach if she smiles at him back or talks to him. He really likes his celestial mage nakama and really enjoys her accompany as a friend. Yet somewhere inside he wishes they were more than that.

But Gray won't admit it.

"Then all of a sudden I hear a woman's voice asking me if I was alright. I was amazed that she was able to catch up to carriage when the horses were at full speed. She didn't give me her name but I could tell she was a good person trying to calm me down and saying that everything will be okay. I didn't get to see her face but I saw a flash of blond hair kind of like mine and saw the fairy tail guild stamp on her hand while she was trying to control the railings of the horses. "

Lucy grinned sheepishly revealing that she had also done the same when she points to her hand. "At that moment I thought 'Wow. She's a mage and so kind and so cool!' But what made me really more amazed was that guy.." she sighs dreamily recollecting her thoughts of that night.

This got Erza's attention causing her to focus on Lucy to finish her story, Gray on the other felt a bit agitated but didn't know why, Natsu still kept staring at her blankly while Happy kept saying "You liiiiiiiiiiiike him" while rolling his tongue.

Lucy blushed and continued on "He was brave and nice, really sweet and handsome too. I knew he was a fairy tail mage since it seemed the girl that helped saved me was his nakama."

"What did the guy look like?" Erza asked, trying to recall if there was a Fairy Tail mage with blonde hair with a guild stamp on her hand but couldn't and shrugged it off thinking it was a long time ago so it couldn't be helped.

"Well he was tall, probably Natsu's height or a bit taller, he had spiky blonde hair and wore a white head band. He wore a white and blue jacket and blue pants and he had really dark grey blue eyes." Lucy said trying to remember if there was anything left out.

"Tch, what is so great about him anyway? Sounds like a pretty boy to me." Gray says irritated, he didn't know why but hearing that Lucy was in love with some guy he couldn't compete with made him a bit angry.

"Well for your information he was just not only good looking but he also saved me as well!" Lucy says while sticking her tongue out at Gray feeling kind of offended that he said that 'what does he know anyways?' she scoffs and returns to putting away the magic books.

"Then what Lucy?" asked Erza as she finished her section that she was supposed to clean up. Lucy looked up trying to refresh her memory of that day.

"Ah.. well he got me out of the carriage before it was too late while the girl tried to control the horses, though it was a bumpy ride he handled me gently and looked at me with warm eyes, I didn't feel lonely right after that. Before everyone came to see if I was all right the girl had already left with him chasing after her. I felt depressed that I couldn't thank her in person but I called out to the guy before he completely left, but I don't quite remember what I said or what he told me after that."

She gives her friends a sad smile before returning to her section "He was my first love that I knew for sure and a part of me had a twinge of hope that I would be able to see him when I joined the guild but to my dismay he's not here anymore. Even Master doesn't remember who he was maybe it was my imagination."

She stopped and sighed, getting over your first love is one of life's toughest things to go through but she knew that though she will probably not see the handsome stranger anymore she has new friends and Team Natsu what more can she ask?

Erza nodded understanding and went back to cleaning up the place while Gray just walked off and was glad that Lucy finished babbling how amazing her prince charming was 'Tch this has nothing to do with me anyway. You're acting weird Gray stay calm why are you mad anyway?' Gray stares off into space trying to figure out what was going on with him lately.


	2. Chapter 2:Back in time

**Hello everyone and here is the new chapter!^^ thank you for all the nice reviews. please tell me how you liked this chapter:D**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! **

**BUT I WISH!:(**

**PLEASE READ!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The room started to glow a mysterious purple after a book fell from the shelf opening itself after Lucy fell from the ladder.

"What's happening!"

Xxxxxoxxxxx

After that huge commotion and dust wearied down the gang noticed that they were not inside the guild anymore.

"What was that?" asked a confused Erza

" Aree, this is outside? How did we manage to get here?" asked Lucy

"That's not all look!" screamed the blue cat Happy.

The group gasped realizing what Happy meant by that, they gawked at the guild seeing the big difference of the situation.

"The guild has gone back to the way it used to be!" exclaimed Gray who was now half naked at this time.

"What's happening!" screamed Natsu. Erza looked at the peculiar book that had caused all of the weirdness in her hands "Is this because of this book?" she pondered.

"Somebody is coming out," said Lucy. "Lets hide somewhere!" she added pushing Natsu to the nearest hiding spot with the rest following suit. "Why?' asked the confused Dragon Slayer.

Xxxxxoxxxxx

Now the situation was getting weirder as the gang's jaws dropped upon seeing that the people coming out were a little Natsu, Erza and Gray.

"What's going on!" asked a puzzled Gray.

The group watched as the little Erza beat the pulp out of little Natsu and Gray. The older versions just sweat dropped out of shame and sympathy for their younger selves.

"What's this? A little Erza, Natsu, and Gray..?" wondered a concerned Lucy,

"Maybe we were…"

"Hm?" ..

"Transported to the past!" said a now shocked Happy.

"Ehhhhhh!" screamed the blonde haired girl "No way..impossible….but why?"

"Let's think back before the book opened. What were we doing? "Stated Erza

The group started to think about it. Yeah what did they do? Well Lucy fell but that wasn't it, Natsu and Gray were staring at her panties but that probably wouldn't have made them go to the past.

"Oh yeah, Natsu was freaking out upon remembering on how he received his scar" Lucy said a matter of factly, 'Could this be the time he doesn't want to remember?'

"What'll we do? I need to calm down a bit" Lucy was starting to panic.

"What are you doing to the younger me?" screamed both Gray and Natsu at Erza while she just observes the scene seeing her old memories play out in front of her.

Xxxxxxxoooxxxx

"We should find a way to get back to our world." Stated a now composed Erza.

"It's fine isn't it? plus this is funny to watch!" laughed Natsu

"No time to waste Natsu!" Erza smacked the backside of his head

"If we do something in the past, the future even history may change…Listen carefully, Natsu, Gray…" but the two boys and Happy were already gone, probably not hearing the important things Erza was saying.

'Jeez these two idiots went out exploring. Can't be helped ne? I wonder…maybe he's here!' thought a now excited Lucy only then to realize she was now left with Erza and there was no way she would let Lucy out of her sight.

Erza was now in monster mode and looked quite scary, she pointed at Lucy "Lucy go find those two idiots!'

"A-Aye!" she saluted at the Titania Queen but then her face softened "No wait you can't go out looking like that! What if someone would recognize you?"

"E-eh? I think its fine Erza no one will know since I didn't join Fairy Tail at this time."

"No no we can't it will be too risky! Come with me!" she grabbed the now frightened girl by the arm into somewhere more…. Private."

xxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi Snowman come out!" yelled a man who resembled Natsu except with long black hair?

"Shut up squinty eyes!" screamed a man with blonde hair wearing a white headband coming out of a store with a walking teddy bear beside him?

"Oi Natsu don't bring too much attention to yourself or you'll be noticed." The man said while fixing his blonde hair. Wait was there a hint of black?

"Why do we have to disguise ourselves again?" question the cute teddy bear now walking towards the scary looking black haired man.

"Because like Erza said we don't want to cause trouble and we might do something that can change the future if people recognize us" said Natsu. So they were listening aha.

Yes they were in disguise even Happy was. "Ne why did you guys pick those disguises anyway" Happy asked curiously.

"Well for one thing I already have black hair so that wig is out of the question, the only wig available was this blonde one, plus honestly Natsu would look horrible being a blonde..not that he isn't ugly already" Gray smirked at his now irked disguised friend only hearing "ME UGLY?" but sees Happy trying to refrain Natsu from fighting.

"Pfft at least I'm not a flirt! You Exhibonist!" said an angered Natsu having a vein visible on his forehead.

"Ahh what do you mean?" he answered back confused.

"That sales lady! She was flirting with you just because you were showing off! She even gave you that head band for free and you just acted all dumb and smiley" retorted the frustrated Dragon Slayer.

Gray just raised his eyebrows and shrugged "Baka~ that's just being nice it's not like I would fall in love with her anyway. Not my fault she kept ogling at me" answered Gray coolly.

"WHY YOU!" again Happy had to hold him back people were now staring at them weirdly.

"And the choice of clothing?" added Happy after cooling Natsu down. "Hmm well Natsu picked these clothes, and I want to explore the town of the past like I care what I'm wearing" replied Gray.

"I don't know it just you look like someone Gray, someone familiar," said Happy while pondering on the subject. Gray just shrugged, he couldn't care less what he looked like, he wanted to explore the town before the weird spell that brought them here will wear off.

"Come on you weird teddy bear we're going on an adventure!" the now cute blonde haired ice mage grinned with Natsu and Happy following him suit.

Xxxxoxxxx

"Ahh E-erza?" asked a very timid Lucy who was wearing something a little bit indecent than usual and wearing bunny ears?

"Nani Lucy?" Erza crossed her arms and wagged her tail? She looked like a sex kitten.

"Why do we have to wear this!" whined the bunny girl.

"Because we can't risk anyone to recognize us plus this is the only outfits my reequip magic packed when we were transported back to the past" Erza said trying to inform and calm down her Celestial mage friend.

"Mo! But I think my clothes would've been fine!" cried the embarrassed girl trying to hide.

"Sorry I uh…lost your clothes?" replied Erza a bit nervously. "NANI!"

xxxoxxx

"See that shop!" said a now happy Natsu at a shop called Café SSA "It hasn't been destroyed yet" he added.

"You'll destroy it in the near future though" replied Gray feeling a bit Nostalgic. They continued wandering around the town seeing the many shops that are now gone in their time.

"Wow! This shop is still here too!" Natsu exclaimed while looking at in awe. "This shop will be destroyed by Natsu in the future too though" said Happy while adding "It can't be helped" and sighed.

"WOW that's little Master over there" Natsu screamed while pointing at a kid with white hair sitting on a park bench reading and giggling "That must be Master when he was young." He concurred.

"How far back in the past do you think we went?" asked an astonished Gray 'Is he that dumb?'

"Natsu's young now, so it's impossible for Master to be young as well" said Happy trying to make the situation to Natsu make sense.

They kept walking forward exploring the old places they used to go to when they were young while remembering old memories, some they loved, some they hate, some they want to forget, and some way too embarrassing to want to remember.

"Then what's the year of Magnolia now?" Asked a curious Natsu, he has his hands behind his head while staring at the sky blankly.

"I just saw a newspaper just now. It's year 778" said Gray, he was walking behind Natsu with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm yeah I remember those times! That was the year Happy was born! And it would have been a year since I joined the guild. Hey it's also the year we met Bunny-Chan!" grinned the dragon slayer while poking his cheeks recalling the memory.

Gray blushed upon hearing the name 'Bunny-Chan' "Tch How do you know this was the year when we met that weird girl?" asked Gray while looking at his blonde hair trying to avoid eye contact.

"HAAAA? I always remember when I meet a new friend! Plus I remembered that I showed her Happy's egg and a few days later he was born but it was too bad she wasn't there to see him you would've liked her Happy!" Natsu said giving the blue exceed a toothy grin

"What was she like?" asked the excited blue cat.

"Well I don't think I should say anything since Gray had a big CRUSH ON HER!" he said teasingly and pointed at Gray who now had a visible blush on his face.

"I DO NOT!" Gray shouted.

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO! YOUR FACE IS ALL RED BAAAKAA" Natsu was really having fun teasing the ice mage. The guy usually didn't lose his cool unless Natsu pokes fun at his stripping habits or mentioning Bunny Chan. Gray got all quiet he knew he doesn't have an explainable reason why his face was red so he looked away and muttered "S-shut up" the blush still on his cheeks.

"Tell me Natsu what was Bunny-chan like? It's rare to see Gray interested in girl!" said Happy while flying around Natsu as they continued to walk on the dirt road.

"Well she was really funny and sweet, she was dressed like a bunny! Had the ears and tail too! She was quite cute, but though we only met her for one day it felt like she was part of the guild, like she was already part of the family. She was quite weird too but she had a charming smile that captured anyone into a trance even old Gray here" Natsu said while recalling his memory.

"She played with all of us, most of the girls even called her "Ne-chan" after an hour being with her. Yet she wasn't just a frilly girl she also knew how to play rough too and picked on the guys including Me." there was a bit of a nostalgic feeling when Natsu talked that even Gray felt entranced.

"She was the first girl who wasn't shocked when Gray stripped and surprisingly knew the common phrase we tell him "Gray your clothes" she beat Cana to it! I think she liked picking on Gray but he gotten a lot nicer after meeting her now that I think about it." Gray blushed and played with his hair while shouting a casual "Shut up" to Happy you kept saying "You liiiike her" while rolling his tongue.

Natsu sadly smiled as he stopped in his tracks. "She was amazing she kind of reminds me of Luce" the boys stopped as the wind blew past them. Gray felt a twinge inside his heart upon hearing Lucy's name. 'No she's nothing like _her_ don't be ridiculous' he thought but Gray couldn't seem to agree with what he said inside his head for he knew inside his heart is saying otherwise.

'No she's like her but better ' he sadly smiled and then continued walking towards the old river he used to visit.

'I should go find her…' another thought escaped his lips as he hides his disappointment that they might never meet again. But if they met in the first place why couldn't he see her another time? Why was this fateful encounter (that's how he feels) be only cut short and just be remembered just in his memories alone. She was the first girl to actually make him smile, feel warmth, and feel _loved._ Yet why couldn't he be with her? He wondered.

'Getting over your first love is hard huh? Even after so many years I still can't forget her' Gray's pace slowed down while he contemplates his thoughts "But I guess with love you don't forget you just move on?" he asks with disbelief but recalls what 'Bunny-Chan' said to him years ago.

"_Stop pushing yourself away from others. If you keep doing that you will not notice that the people around you love you!"_

"You say that to me and then you leave all of sudden and don't come back? Tch love is cruel."

"You say something Gray" the teddy bear exceed said while flying above him.

"No nothing you go on ahead Happy" Gray said while trying not to look Happy in the eye.

Happy frowned, a wave of concerned was shown on his face but he just nodded and flew over to Natsu.

Gray stops while observing the scene in front of him "Yet you wonder why I push people away? It's because I always end up losing the people I love". The wind started to blow a bit stronger, it's been almost a whole day and they were still stuck in the year 778 will they ever return?

Gray starts to walk again and catches up with Natsu still stuck on his thoughts still wondering "_Where are you now?"_

* * *

_**So how was it?:D Please Review I was so stumped on this one but after writing My kind of girl and reading some other stories I got inspired again! Review Onegai? Sorry for any bad grammar or silly mistakes!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Weirdo

**Hello again sorry for not updating but I want the story to make sense so it won't be done for a while. So far so good thank you again for all the reviews^^ It really does encourage me to write and update more! So please keep reviewing and tell me how you like this chapter! Please give me any suggestions for the story if you like it can really help and make the progress of the story.**

** ARIGATOU! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

The girl sighs as she is now left all alone. She dares to not take a single step but simply observes the scene upon her. Her friends, her family, her nakama were right in front of her but just a younger version of themselves. She still can't believe what is going on at all but left Erza to figure it out. "Go find those two idiots she said, try looking for them at the guild she said, oh but don't interact with anyone at the guild she said, and don't try to stand out she said…" the blond haired girl muttered to herself out of frustration "BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT LOOKING LIKE THIS!" the girl cried angrily.

Lucy Heartfilia, age 17, has went back in time to 7 years in the past, and she is wearing a bunny outfit. Yes just another normal day.

"Geez why do I have to do this? To be quite frank I thought I could be useful for once and use my knowledge to study that book." said a now depressed Lucy. But to her dismay Erza order her to look for the hardheaded Natsu, the stripper Gray and Happy; while wearing a bunny outfit that was a little bit embarrassing and indecent for her taste but can't do anything about it since Erza lost her clothes.

Lucy looked around the guild going unnoticed; even though everyone appears different the guild still was it's lively self. Seeing all her friends when they were young and seeing how they acted warms her heart to finally see a part of them that she was unable to see before.

'Ah that must be Levy and Cana when they were young' she thought as she sees a girl with blue hair wearing a simple orange dress playing a game with another girl with a brown ponytail also wearing a orange dress but with a yellow pattern.

"Ne Cana you're cheating!" pouted the young bluenette as she figured out that Cana was using her magic to win the game. The young brunette just giggled

'Kawaii" Lucy thought as she sees her friends. Lucy looks from them to see the rest of her guild mates there too but acting or looking quiet differently .

"Oi! WHERE'S ERZA? I purposely ate her cake for her to fight me! Don't tell me she chickened out," said a very intimidating young Mirajane.

"Onee-san you shouldn't be purposely trying to pick fights" pouted a younger girl with white hair fashioned in a bowl cut style having the same resemblance of her sister.

"That's not very nice to pick fights," added a timid boy wearing a little blue suit with a red bowtie having a frown on his face.

"Tch I can do whatever I want and it's her decision to fight me back!" retorted the now frustrated tween girl.

'Ara That must be Lissana, Elfman and Mirajane when they were young. AHH Mirajane was a bit scary' Lucy sweat dropped when seeing the three siblings conversing.

She darted her eyes across the room a bit anxious, her roaming eyes kept searching the guild over and over for a while then gave up and let out an exasperated sigh.

'I knew it but yet I still am disappointed' Lucy looked up "He's not here.." the sad girl whispered to herself, the heart pounding leaving an aching feeling in her chest, trying her best not to cry.

"Who's not here?" Lucy flinched and looked down to see a young boy with pink hair wearing a white scaly muffler looking at her curiously.

"N-natsu!" she flinched again and covered her mouth with eyes bulging out 'Ahh I slipped and said his name.." she was panicking and looked at the boy again but he just looked at her and grinned

"Wah! I must be famous if Bunny-chan knows my name! MWUHAHAHAHA" the boy jeered and felt proud for a bit that his name was spreading around Fiore like forest fire. He analyzed the woman in front of him more closely, she was young and pretty, she was wearing a peculiar outfit; wearing bunny ears and a tail, he thought it was weird but he believed it kind of suits her. She had a nice complexion and has very absorbing chocolate brown eyes; the boy believed that if he wasn't careful then he might be lost in them forever.

"Bunny-chan? NO that's not my name its-" Lucy stopped half way remembering that she shouldn't be talking to young Natsu in the first place, she might change the future. "Never mind you can call me B-Bunny-chan" Lucy blushed 'Wah what an embarrassing name' she had to hold it in.

Natsu just gave her his signature toothy grin "So what are you doing here? You said you're looking for someone right? I might be able to help!" Lucy stiffened she didn't think any one would have possibly heard her, as much as she would like to find this person she can't now she has to find the older versions of Natsu and Gray.

The girl squatted down and ruffled the young boy's pink hair and smiled "No its okay I don't think you will be able to find this person I have been looking for him for a long time already. Natsu slightly blushed "Oi! Don't underestimate me! We're friends right? So friends should be able to help each other out no?"

This surprised the Celestial Mage but her smile grew even more and her cheeks blushed out of delight "Yeah that's right friends help each other out. Arigatou Natsu" the boy just looked away, his ears turning a noticeably red but Lucy didn't seem to see.

"Eh Natsu who's that?" asked a timid girl taking a few steps towards his direction, averting her eyes from him to the young woman in front of her. 'Ahhh she's so pretty!' the young girl's eyes sparkled.

"Yo Lissana! Ah this is bunny-chan! Bunny-chan this is my best friend Lissana!" the boy was getting excited Lissana blushed when Natsu said she was his best friend "H-hi nice to meet you Bunny-chan" the young girl bowed to show her respect.

Lucy looked at her and gave her a smile "Nice to meet you Lissana-chan. Ah! Is it okay if I call you Lissana-chan?" The timid girl just looked up at her and grinned with her cheeks tinted pink "No it's okay! It just means we're already friends right?" Lucy just gave her another smile "Yup".

Lucy just started to notice that though she still hasn't met them yet in their present it still felt like she was talking to her Natsu and old friends, and she has been smiling all day. 'Jeez people will probably think that I'm a smiling weirdo. Ah! C-crap I shouldn't even be here I should be looking for those idiots!' Lucy rubbed her temples, how can she just leave now?

Before she could do anything all the youngsters starting gathering around her asking her questions. She couldn't escape and she didn't want to be mean and say she had to go but they kept insisting for her to stay and play with them.

'Mo, One hour couldn't hurt. Plus Gray and Natsu will be able to take care of themselves, I might be able to get the information that I need if I stay a bit longer..' the blond girl lost her train of thought when suddenly Natsu and the gang started to drag her outside.

"Come on Bunny-chan! Let's go find your important someone!" roared an excited Natsu "I'm all fired up!"

"W-wait you guys w-wait" but it was too late everyone has already gotten a hold of her. She sighed, "I guess it can't be helped." She said glumly.

Lucy looked behind to see a glum little Gray slowly following behind with his hands in his short pockets. She analyzed him from head to toe 'Hmm Gray is a bit quiet from the Gray now, but he still kind of acts like Gray but why does it seem like he is a bit lonely?' Lucy felt a bit bothered by this but didn't know why, she stopped in her tracks and let the others go ahead of her, and she waited until Gray had caught up with her.

"Ne why aren't you with the others?" she asked, this caught the young boy off guard, he looked at her then turned his gaze to the ground "What's it to you weirdo? Like you care" he then walked up to the rest leaving Lucy. She felt sad for some reason and wanted to understand "What's wrong Gray?"

xxxoxxx

"Uh Natsu where are we going?" asked a now exhausted Lucy, they have been walking in the forest for a bout a half an hour and they seem to betting no where "I don't think I'll find the guy here" she added.

"Uh well you see..I kind of wanted to show you something. Actually I want everyone to see!" he said sheepishly, which now made everyone a bit curious.

"Eh? What is it Natsu? A secret? Asked a small Cana

"I want to see! I want to see!" said happily from the little Levy.

"Knowing Natsu it might be something dumb" little Gray said coolly

"Wait! Don't tell me! You're going to show them _that_ Natsu?" Lissana asked which made Natsu only grin "Yep!". As the group slowly reached their destination they couldn't stop but gape at the little straw house before them, and inside was a nest containing an egg.

"Woahh" the whole group was in awe except Gray and Lucy, well they were curious from the beginning but it didn't seem to impress Gray and Lucy already knew who she just met 'Ah that must be Happy!' she giggled and looked at Gray only to see him turn and look away. She frowned and decided that she should just act the same as she had always when she was with Gray.

'But how do I act? Lately I've noticed that I'm more self conscious when I'm around him, more nervous and flustered..' the girl yanked out her hair in frustration trying to figure out her own feelings for this certain ice mage. She gained a weird look from the younger version sitting next to her he chuckled at her predicament.

" Yeah you're really weird" he felt a hard pinch on his cheek, it hurt a bit but it wasn't intentionally mean, it felt more comforting for some reason. "Eh what did you call me?" she asked irritated. He looked amused "You're weird bunny girl" he slightly smiled and turned away from her but felt another hand on his other cheek and felt his skin being pulled away from his face "Stop calling me weird!" the girl retorted back but only to have soft laugh be her reply. She felt herself smile at the young Gray in front of her acting like the guy she knows him as now.

"I only call you weird because you are talking to me. Why aren't you with the others spazzing out about that egg?" he asked coolly with a hint of curiosity in it.

"I don't know it just when I look at you I just seem I can't leave you alone! We're friends aren't we? So you shouldn't be alone by yourself when all of your friends are around you." She stared at him and grinned scratching her cheek for saying something a bit embarrassing. The young boy's eyes widened and stared at her intently, Gray was transfixed on this woman whom he only met 2 hours ago, everyone seems to like her but how is it that she paid attention to only him? And when she smiles at him why does it feel that it's not out of pity but a true genuine smile? He doesn't want to admit he taken a quiet liking to this girl with strange taste but it feels like he can't avert his gaze from her warm chocolate brown eyes but he has to or he might be lost in them forever.

"I g-guess" he replied while tugging his raven black hair while staring at his friends chattering away about the egg. Lucy felt relieved and let out her breathe 'Why was I even holding it in?" she wondered and ruffled young Gray's hair.

"Stop pushing yourself away from others. If you keep doing that you will not notice that the people around you love you" she looked at him and gave him a small smile "I know you've been through a lot and you're trying to act tough but it's okay to have people worry about you and care about you" Gray looked at her again 'Can she now read my emotions too? What a weird woman!' but he felt happy hearing those words, as if he was waiting to hear them for this past time. A warm feeling was taking place in his heart and felt that his stomach was in knots, the boy held his stomach. Gray sighed and got up from his place and headed towards the group, he looked back at Lucy and smiled at her "Arigatou Bunny-chan" he walked forward. Lucy nodded and followed him behind.

xxxoxxx

The group finally calmed down and decided to take their leave. Lissana looked at Gray and concern washed over face.

"Gray-kun is something wrong?" she asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Huh? Why d-do you say that?" He stuttered while rubbing the back of his head.

"I just thought that you were probably sick or something your face is all red," she pointed at him. Gray gulped and touched his cheeks using the magic he knew to cool them down.

"Hmmm that's very suspicious Gray.. Maybe it's because you were talking to Bunny-onee chan" smirked the young Cana.

"A-ah? What gibberish are you talking about? I don't like that weird girl," he said but his blush returned to his cheeks.

"Hahaha Gray likes Bunny-chan!" teased Natsu, which made Gray frustrated and punched him in the gut. "S-shut up" the ice mage muttered. He looked back to see if Lucy had heard their conversation, but it seem that she didn't since she was talking to Levy about their favorite books. Gray sighed in relief and kept on walking, glancing back again to take a peek at Lucy he noticed that the girl had stopped walking and was looking at the sky with a sad smile on her face.

'Is she thinking about something?' he wondered but didn't think too much about it.

Lucy let out a sigh and ran to catch up with her young friends, still thinking about that one important person

"Where are you now?" she whispered as the wind blew through her hair.

* * *

**So how did you like it?:D There was some Nalu fluff and Nali a bit! But I still love GrayXD Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing the Sun

**Hello here is the new update for all of you! I put a lot of effort into this to be at least be a bit satisfying for all of your tastes. I won't update soon due to studies and work and SATS (OMGAWH WHY?) but I continue to try my best and update because of your kind reviews and telling me to continue the story^^ PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES THE AUTHOR TO WRITE MORE!:D please and right now watching a lot of graylu vids, reading novels from the lost generation authors I have no clue how I make the characters find out they truly love each other wah ;_; give me suggestions? I have like 6 possible endings but idk which to use GAH well Sorry for any grammar mistakes or mispellings. Still trying to work on that! PEASE REVIEW ONEGAI! Ask any questions if anything confused you:D Thank you for the support^^**

I do not own Fairy Tail but i wish I could! Thanks again!

* * *

The girl stayed longer than expected but had such a grand time she just couldn't leave the younger versions of her friends alone. Nothing has changed for the girl now that she thought about it, all her friends still treated her the same as if they were the older ones except Natsu didn't tease her as much, Jet and Droy didn't fight over Levy, and Cana wasn't drunk which was pleasant for the Celestial Mage to see.

All of the girls have refrained on calling her 'Bunny-Chan' and just called her 'Ne-Chan' since she was more like an older sister to them. The boys still called her Bunny-chan except Gray who would just call her weirdo or 'Bunny girl' and in return they would always be bickering or he would end up with his face being pulled from her hands, yet their dispute would always end up with them laughing at each other. The kids didn't mind since they actually liked seeing Gray smile and having fun for once, he seems like a more livelier person and never seen him this way ever since he joined the guild almost over a year ago.

Though little Natsu was a bit jealous that Gray got most of the attention from Lucy, he still liked the girl and was glad he met her; she wasn't girly though her outfit would contradict that, she knew how to play rough with the guys and didn't cry when they played with her like the other girls (except Erza and Mirajane) only complained that they should act civilized. The group felt like something was missing though as if they were forgetting something but shrugged it off and continued to play with Lucy.

"Oi aren't we forgetting something?" question the little boy with salmon hair as he beckoned for his friends to come near him.

"Nani Natsu? Is everything okay?" asked Levy as she put down her favorite fairy tail book.

"I feel like we're forgetting something but I don't remember what" he replied as he scratched his head trying to regain his memory.

"Yeah I had this feeling that we were also forgetting something…something we plan to do.." said Cana as she dropped her ball that she was playing with a moment ago. All the other kids stopped what they were doing to think on the subject 'yeah didn't we plan to do something?' they pondered. Gray and Lucy were trying to catch up with them since their last argument slowed them down. Lucy looked at them worriedly 'Why aren't they playing?' she wondered.

"YO! What's wrong?" asked a confused Gray.

"Oh Gomen! We didn't mean to worry you but we just realized we forgot something but we don't quiet remember what it was.." replied Lissana.

'Forgot something..huh' Gray was confused but it hit him once he looked up at Lucy , he blushed and looked away 'Oh right we were supposed to look for her 'important person' his heart sunken when he realized he said 'important person' and his stomach was again in knots 'What's up with me all of a sudden? Did I eat something bad? I don't think so' he ran his hand through his hair out of frustration 'Gee what's wrong with me today!'

Lucy looked at him with concern evident in her eyes 'Gray is only like that when something is pissing him off or something bad is going to happen' Lucy looked down and couldn't shake the feeling "Gray is something wrong?" she asked sweetly with a hint of worry.

Gray turned red and looked away trying to hide his embarrassment "N-nothing lets just play maybe you guys will remember after playing for a bit" He didn't want to remind them what they have forgotten, he just wanted to stall a little bit longer so he can spend time with Bunny-chan. He won't admit it but he doesn't want her to find this guy if he was such a trouble looking for. 'Is this guy avoiding her? Does he not like her? What the heck any guy will be lucky to have he-' ….

"WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!" Gray clutched his head and sprawled on the ground. 'No I just ate something really really bad! I don't like bunny girl eww gross no!' he was a bit hesitant when he thought the last part. Everyone looked at him weird worried for the weird ice mage who is now on the floor. Lucy leaned in a bit too close for Gray's discomfort not noticing the visible blush on his cheeks. She placed her forehead against his trying to concentrate, which made him grow a tomato red.

"Gray are you okay? You're not sick are you? If you are you should've told us or something!" the blond chastised the boy.

'Ahhh TOO CLOSE' he pushed her away but gently and got up "I'm fine jeez stop treating me like a baby." Gray dusted off his shorts and decided to walk away from the scene too embarrassed to look Lucy in the face. The said girl sighed in relief glad that nothing happened to her precious ice mage 'Wait precious?' Lucy blushed at the thought but pushed it to the back of her mind.

The gang returned to their normal selves and forgotten about thinking about the thing they have forgotten (ahahahaxD) and went chit chatting away, Gray had already gotten into another brawl with Natsu peeling off his shorts and shirt when they began to fight.

Lucy only giggled at the mere sight 'Ah, Some things never change'

"Gray!" she yelled and noticed that he actually stopped taunting Natsu to hear what she had to say "Your clothes"

This caught him off guard; he purposely tried his best not to show his stripping habit in front of Bunny-chan but wasn't aware what he was doing during his fight with Natsu. But it was peculiar to him that she didn't scream or laugh at him, or looked at him with disgust like all the other girls did when they witnessed his 'habit'. She just said, "Gray you clothes" like it was the most Norma lest thing ever! Even the look on his friend's faces seemed to show the same reaction he had, especially Cana who is usually the first to comment.

Lucy noticed this and flinched when all of their eyes were on her 'Damn it! I forgot this is supposed to be my first time meeting them so they don't know I'm used to Gray striping'

"Ahh Mina! It's getting late! So why don't we all just head towards the guild ne?" The girl had to think fast so the attention wasn't all on her and it will be good excuse to leave them without it being suspicious.

"Yeah I think Ne-chan is right we've been gone for a long time and everyone will be worried" said Levy now clutching her book.

"Alright we'll go," pouted a slum Natsu but he couldn't say no to Bunny-Chan who probably is right. "Let's go then…"

Everyone gathered up their things and headed out of the forest, it was still a bit lively with the kids still talking and laughing away. Natsu leading with Lissana behind, Cana, Levy, Jet and Droy in the middle, and an obvious Gray staying last to be near Lucy at the end.

Gray looked back at her, just to get a good peek before they were at the guild, he noticed that there was something wrong, she was fidgeting and looking all over the place, she seemed as if she was avoiding them.

"Hey is something wrong?" he asked not realizing the words just slipped out of his mouth like soap.

The girl looked surprised and focused her view on the clouds above her "Ahh why do y-you say that? Ahaha nothings w-wrong! Ahah yeah it just been a long day.." she stuttered, it surely didn't convince the young boy "It's okay to talk. If there is something wrong you can always talk to me" he blushed and looked away.

The girl looked at him wide eyed 'Sugoi..Gray is a lot more considerate to peoples feelings, the Gray now is just really dense…' she smiled which caused Gray to fidget

"Ah and n-not only me! You have Lissana, Levy, Cana and even that flame-brain over there! That's what f-friends are for.." Gray mentally smacked himself 'Why am I so embarrassed? Gah this girl makes me feel weird'

Lucy laughed and continued walking "Yeah you're right. Arigatou Gray-kun" she beamed at him, leaving the boy dumbfounded but he smiled back feeling the pounding of his heart racing "Yeah no problem"

* * *

"Ah we're back!" screamed Natsu as he opened the guild doors with just one kick, the others just giggled and entered the guild. Gray was about to too already stripped down to his boxers now not really caring since his secret is already exposed to 'her' and she seems to not mind, but he noticed that 'she' was hesitant in entering.

"Something wrong?" he asked worried. She frowned and sighed and looked at him "Sorry Gray..but I have to go" she finally said.

His heart shattered but felt that if he uttered another word it would only cause him more pain but he still had to try or he might lose his grasp on 'her'

"Y-you're coming back r-right?" he felt ashamed but mostly desperate he had to know.

She sadly smiled at the lad and ruffled his hair 'I'm going to miss the closeness we had..he's sees me more than Gray…' tears were welling up yet she couldn't fight this losing battle as a tear won victory and escaped and rolled down her cheek . 'Maybe one day the Gray I know will look at me and smile at me like his younger self'. The girl felt selfish and jealous at the fact that in this time she gets the better attention from this Ice mage that she probably likes than her own time but it doesn't change the fact that she had to leave and find 'him'.

"O-of course, we'll meet again I promise" it came out as barely a whisper but Gray heard it. She started walking away then slowly running the other direction heading towards town but stopped as she heard "IT'S A PROMISE!" she looked back almost regretting it and sees him waving at her "Be SAFE!" he yelled at her and she couldn't help but smile 'yet some aspects he still kept after all this time'

"YEAH!" she tried her best to smile and waved back now running faster.

"Please come back.." his knees dropped to the floor as the girl that was his sun slowly disappeared in front of him, slowly night enveloped him.

* * *

The sun was setting and Gray and Natsu were suddenly arguing again getting in to another brawl, Happy sighed and shrugged his shoulders looking at them skeptically

"You guys are really idiots.." he said

"URESAI!" they yelled in unison, Gray punched Natsu in the face while he kicked Gray in the gut.

"ARA, ARA! MITTE!" shouted an astonished Happy pointed down the cliff side that is above the river, showing a little Gray and Natsu battling it out like the older visions.

"See even when you were young you guys still act like this. I'm surprised you were never bored of this or grown out of it," said a not so surprised Happy.

And he was right the two little boys were fighting as usual but it was quiet unknown why they were fighting and what they were saying was inaudible. They only heard bits of it like "Why didn't you do anything?" or "Today I will beat you for sure!" and "Idiot! Why are you running away everyone else knows how you feel!" and the usual insults. Happy tried to figure out what was going on, the fight seemed to be based on something serious since it felt different from most of the fights Natsu and Gray had.

"Hmm I wonder what this is about? Little Natsu seems ticked off and Gray seems frustrated and depressed." The blue cat tried to figure it out but had no clue. The older versions just sat and watched rooting for their younger selves to beat the crap out of the other not really paying attention to what the little versions of them were saying.

"Now she will be taken away from us!" little Natsu screamed as he punched Gray in the face, Gray did a round off kick that sent Natsu to the ground face first "Shut up!" and the fight continued on.

"Hmm I wonder what we are fighting about this time?" questioned Natsu, not remembering this dispute before. Gray scratched his blonde hair trying to remember too. "I have no clue" he answered.

* * *

She was his sun, the one that shed light through his dark world, the one who put a smile on his face without even trying. She was radiating, warm, and gentle, she was _beautiful. _But like everything else he loved and hold dear they were destroyed and were out of his reach. He could've stopped her, he could've made her stay but no he let her go but those words still echoed in his mind '_Of course we'll meet again I promise'_. Those words gave him strength and a bit of hope that she might return, she might come back, those words still keeps his heart in check. He also doubted himself and this newfound emotion; will it end in heartbreak? Will it just end in pain? Is it even worth it? Yet like the sun it also has its time to set, but will it revive again? Will it again rise and shine light in his dark ice heart? He can chase the sun to get what he wants but like many know "Chasing The Sun" is like chasing after something that's unattainable - you can run after the sun all you want, but you'll never catch it. 'Can I catch it? My bright sun?' as these words cross through his mind his body aches, his muscles are sore, he is covered in bruises 'So this dumb emotion just brings me trouble huh?' but he keeps on fighting, he will not lose, not to this fire breathing mage, not to his now sore body, and not to this panging feeling he has in chest. No he's not giving up. Both boys were now lying on the ground, the sun was gone and night has finally arrived, the stars were glistening bright on this night, Gray looked up and smirked "Or maybe I can just try to catch a falling star?" he chuckled to himself and slowly got up and breathe out a big bunch of air and raised his hands in victory "This is my win Natsu!" and he slowly retreated to go up the hill, limping but ignored the pain and had a triumphant look on his face "If I can win to Natsu I can beat these feelings I have now" he muttered. Un be known to him two mages and a cat witnessed his victory.

"Oh yeah!" screamed a joyous Gray as he fell to his knees screaming in delight, while Natsu on the other hand fell down to his knees showing a sign of defeat with a depressed expression. "That's impossible. I lost to Gray?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"I've been stronger since we were little!" was Gray's only reply still happy over this victory.

The boy got up now seeing something good out of getting stuck in the past and to see his rival in this pathetic state "Okay, I'm satisfied now, I'm going to find Erza" he said walking towards the town being accompanied by Happy feeling ashamed to be seen with Natsu now. As they walked Gray noticed the beautiful night sky and slowly smiled to himself recalling what he said years ago "What was it? Maybe I should give up and catch a falling star?" he chuckled at the memory

"Did you say something Gray?" asked a curious Happy. Gray thought about it, whether or not to tell Happy that he did in fact loved Bunny-chan but now moved on? He probably shouldn't at least not now since he still is tormented from his feelings from the past and his current confused feelings for a certain Celestial Mage 'Is not that the she reminds me of her, or she somehow acts like her or smiles like her. I just feel happier and more content with her. She makes me feel warm' Gray just grinned and shook his head and placed his hands behind it "Naw just remembering something pleasant from my past"

He kept walking forward not looking back the stars seemed to shine more than usual.

'_Will we cross paths I wonder? Let fate play with our lives for now.'_

* * *

How was it? Please review? Give me any suggestions on Gray and Lucy finding out? ONEGAI Thanks for reading^^


	5. Chapter 5: Glad You Came

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update since I was so stumped on this story but I'm glad it got finished but I kind of finished it off crappy because i want to save the best for later XD Thank YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS I really appreciate it! It makes me get frustrated when my story isn't finished. Please give any suggestions or tell me if it was good or not I do want to improve.**_  
_

**I give also my thanks to Hachibukai****: I love reading your reviews they make me so happy! Kyaaa^_^**

**Unspoken Requiem: yeah I also wanted to extend the story after the ova glad that we both think alike. Thanks for the advice it got my story on a good start:) and who knows I might end up doing that new plot twist! we'll see**

**jdcocoagirl:AWW Thank you! I'm glad you like how it goes!**

**IloveCelestialIce: You're are one of my favorite authors so it means alot when you review my story^_^ I feel happy**

_And thank you to all my reviewers as well:)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail all rights are reserved to Hiroshima.!_

_Thank you!_

* * *

_The sun goes down the stars come out and all it takes is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came….I'm glad you came….._

Gray was strolling around town; it was getting dark and has no sight on Erza or Lucy.

"Where are those two?" he muttered "Did you find them Happy?" he asked while looking up at the flying blue exceed. The cat only shook his head in reply and started to fly towards the ground with his wings disappearing.

"I couldn't find them! I wonder where they could be?" he asked now walking next to Gray.

Gray on the other hand was a bit anxious 'Where is she?' he asked to himself 'is she okay? Is she hurt?' many other questions kept swarming in Grays mind giving him a slight headache. He was in his own little world until Happy broke his trance.

"Well let's search for them in town Gray! By this time Erza probably figured it out and she will kill us if we don't find her soon!" the cat exclaimed

Gray looked at Happy and sighed, "Yeah you're probably right" and slowly they walked deeper into the town of their past.

Xxxoxxx

"Ne ne! Look at the guy over there!" said a female passerby to her companions "Isn't he cute?" she added.

The girls nodded in reply "Wow he's a looker! I wouldn't mind if he took me!" the girl giggled.

"Oi over here!" one girl waved at the blond haired man who was walking by "Are you busy right now?"

"Hey big boy you want to take me home?" another girl chimed in seductively.

"Lets play together!" another girl shouted. The man only grunted and kept walking faster with a cute teddy bear following.

"Hey Gray~ I think they liiiiiiiike you" teased the blue cat.

"Uresai. I don't care! They were really weird" he said in a huff "That was sexual harassment I tell you!" he pouted making a cute face, looking uncomfortable with the girls comments 'Why am I being such a priss?'

"AWWW Gray you're blushing! Tehee" Happy laughed, he never seen such expressions from Gray ever!

"SHUT UP CAT!" he socked Happy on the head leaving a bruised bump forming.

"That was mean Gray! You acted like Lucy there!" the cat whined in reply while rubbing his forehead.

'Lucy' Gray thought "No time for distractions Happy we have to find those two."

"AYE!" the blue fur ball saluted

The two continued on, asking the residents if they ever seen the girls passed by, but they only shook their heads saying they haven't seen any one that fit Gray's and Happy's description. They looked all over the place but still no luck.

The two were now passing by the shops they were at earlier, more girls started ogling and flirting with Gray but he ignored them 'What's with the attention all of a sudden?' he passed by more restaurants not even looking at his reflection from the windows he passed by, he was in deep concentration.

"Hmm I wonder what Erza and Lucy did while they were here?" said Happy after they asked a shop owner if he seen the girls but gave them the disappointed answer of No.

"Hmm who knows? Probably girl stuff?" Gray replied glumly. Happy eyed Gray as they slowly head towards their next turn, something about Gray was different and it was bothering Happy for some time now but he couldn't quite put his paw on it.

"Hmm now that I think about it Gray you remind me of someone. Or well you look like someone familiar but I can't put my paw on it" the Cat said while looking around.

"Hmmm? Is that what you were thinking about this whole time? If I recall you said that earlier ever since I put on this disguise."

The cat froze and inspected Gray again 'Was it because of the disguise?'. He started to look at Gray more closely and informs out on how he looks. 'Well he is blonde, white head band, mmm blue orange jacket, same black shirt, blue pants…" then it hit him.

"NOW I REMEMBER! You kind of look like that guy that Lucy was drooling about! Yeah the guy that she is in love with!" the cat answered happily feeling proud that he remembered.

Gray only twitched recalling the moment Lucy kept babbling on how 'amazing' this person was "Pfft AS IF! I look waaaay better than that chump!" he replied haughtily.

"How would you know Gray when you don't even know what the guy looks like?" the cat asked, a mischief grin placed on his face. Gray slightly blushed and looked away "I-I just know! Damn it" the cat only chuckled.

"Whatever you say Graaaaaaay~"

Gray was a bit irritated being compared to 'him' 'Jeez I don't know why Lucy spent her time looking for this fool. Its obvious he doesn't want to be found or worse' he didn't want to seem happy that she hasn't found her 'prince' but it was already shown on his face that he was more delighted though it seems a bit harsh to think that way.

'It seems that she wasn't the only one who was looking for somebody. Wasn't Bunny-Chan looking for her important person?' Gray thought, his pace started to slow down when they hit the familiar street that was close by to Fairy Tail.

'Yet why don't I remember him? If he joined Fairy Tail I would've remembered even Erza and Natsu would have! But why can't we seem to find this person that Lucy desperately wants to meet?' his face crumpled in angst 'WAIT! Why do I want to find him? I don't want to see this guy's face for making Lucy heartbroken' Gray gritted his teeth and continued walking while Happy asked some of the villagers whether or not they have seen the two girls.

'But Bunny-Chan probably already found her important person since I know he was looking for her too. But I don't quite remember what he'd look like..' before Gray could go into flashback he bumped into somebody.

"HEY Watch where you're going!" screamed an angry boy with raven jet hair. The boy was covered in bruises and was only wearing his boxers. He bore the fairy tail mark on his chest.

'S-shit'

"Hey are you listening old geezer? Get out of my way!" screamed a tempered young Gray.

'Was I always like this? I'm only like this when I'm ticked off' Gray chuckled and flicked his younger self on the forehead. 'Its fine since I'm in disguise.'

"Oi do you have any manners? Respect your elders", he said 'Wow I'm lecturing myself?'

The young boy rubbed his forehead and took a better look at the man who just flicked his forehead with pain. He was pretty muscular but it was hidden away by his clothes. He had a nice looking face and a smirked etched on, he had blonde hair kind of like…

The boy slightly blushed "Why would I respect someone who can't even look where he's going huh?"

Gray clasped his chin with his hand looking at his younger self the smirk only grew wider 'I really had a smart mouth back then huh?' "Oi little one you do have a point" Gray chimed while ruffling the boy's hair. The boy only huffed and tried to back away.

"Hey are you picking a fight with me! Listen you geezer you're messing with one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages so I'd be cautious if I were you!" he declared while pointing at his mark to prove that he wasn't lying.

Gray only laughed and wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye "AHAHA okay okay you got me there! But did it occur to you that I might be a mage as well?" he said while raising an eyebrow, the boy turned red out of embarrassment, he was a bit mad that the man had a good comeback and he didn't want to fight someone twice his size yet that didn't stop him.

"Well take this then!" he exclaimed while starting to form a weapon out of his ice but didn't expect for the man to smack his hand away and his magic to be refrained. The boy looked at the man in awe, a glint in his eye thinking 'WOW'. The man only grinned at him and again ruffled his hair "BAKA that wouldn't work on me" he said coolly while wagging his finger.

"Hey how did you do that?" asked a shocked little Gray, his older self only smiled "It's a secret. When you get big and strong you'll figure it out"

'I can't give out too much information so this will do for sure without revealing my identity.' Gray thought simply while scratching his head. The boy seemed to respect him now, he was smiling more than usual 'Ah I never smiled much as kid, so I wonder what made me so happy at this time?'

"_Ahh and this was the year we met Bunny-Chan!"_ Natsu voice was suddenly heard in the back of his mind 'so maybe recently this week I met her.."

"Oi why are you smiling huh?" Gray teased his younger self noticing the bright blush on the young'un's face. "Aww you're making it obvious come on! Is it a girl?" he added trying to confirm his suspicion.

The boy only blushed harder and huffed, "N-no!" he stuttered trying to make it convincing.

'Yup I did meet her recently. Too bad I missed her' he thought sadly.

"She must be really special," he quietly said while looking at the kid with sad eyes. Young Gray looked at his new companion, it was weird that this man can somehow read his thoughts. The only one who seemed to read him like a book was Bunny-Chan so he was a bit irritated that this man can too. Now since he knows the guy is a mage he can also sense that he has very powerful magic energy and it would be best in mind not to mess with him. He also looked very sad 'is it because we're talking about girls? Is he looking for one right now?' little Gray thought 'Maybe he's the one Bunny-Chan is looking for?' His stomach was in knots and he felt like he was going to vomit 'I hope he isn't'

"Why are you getting depressed weirdo? What? Did your Girlfriend break up with you?" the boy asked to tease but really was curious. Gray sadly smiled 'Yup he is me'

"No. I'm just looking for someone really special right now. I can't find her"

Little Gray felt as if his stomach was getting punched in the gut 'Its just merely coincidence!' he thought trying to convince himself. But he didn't hate this guy, no matter how hard he tried he knew that deep inside he liked and respected this strong mage. 'Please…let it not be her..'

"Oh is that so? Maybe ..she doesn't want to be found?" he swallowed really hard. 'Its not like it's Bunny-Chan so I'm technically not lying'

Gray only chuckled and crossed his arms looking up at the sky "I will find her. Whether she doesn't want to be found or not. She is the star that gives me company at night. She makes me happy just by her presence. I'm not giving her up that easily"

'D-damn. The more he talks the more I like this guy. Even if it is Bunny-Chan a part of me wants him to find her'

"She must be pretty damn worth it" he finally spat out "Must be beautiful, nice, smart, and makes you want to hold her and never let go..?" he adds. This time Gray blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah..something like that"

"Then I think she is looking for you too" the younger one whispered, his head held down with his bangs covering his eyes. Gray looked at him question ally but before he can ask he was interrupted by his younger self's sudden outburst "Now WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! HUH ARE YOU AN IDIOT! GO FIND HER BEFORE SHE GETS SNATCHED AWAY! BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!"

Gray's eyes widened in surprise as these words went through his head and a sudden memory mixed in with them 'what the? Didn't I say that..' his thoughts were interrupted as he feels someone pushing him towards a new direction "GO FIND HER BAKA!"

He smiled at the younger one's antics and decided to take his advice and go for it. He saw Happy approaching and signaled him to go the direction he was now heading. He looked back after running a bit and see the sad expression little Gray had. 'Hopefully what I'm doing now won't reveal anything or change the future' he called back

"Don't worry! ONE DAY YOU'LL HAVE FRIENDS THAT WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU. AND YOU'LL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT THE PERSON YOU LOVE!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T HAVE SOMEONE I LOVE AT THAT TIME!' he yelled back "WHAT IF I CAN'T FIND HER?"

"DON'T WORRY YOU **WILL!" **and with that Gray disappeared into the distance with Happy on his trail.

The boy only laughed at himself as he sees the mysterious stranger disappear into the night, now confirming that he was indeed looking for Bunny-Chan. "I know he didn't say or describe her directly but my gut was telling me he was looking for her" he muttered to himself. He approached the guild slowly "he loves her doesn't he? Yet my heart still aches" he was standing in front of the guild doors "And yet he tells me that so confidently as if knowing that it will happen aha" Gray slowly pushed the guild doors open to see his friends and nakama waiting. His family.

"He better find her" he whispered as the guild doors closed behind him. "I regret nothing and I will still love her and hope for her happiness" gloomily he went over to the bar before the next riot will start.

"I'm glad she came"

Xxxoxxx

Lucy kept on running, checking every corner, every stop, anywhere she hasn't passed by "Where is everybody? No Gray, Erza, Happy or Natsu! I'm out of luck!" the girl said to herself glumly. "It was so fun with the guys from the guild, I accidentally spent too much time with them."

"And where am I? " the girl says worriedly while looking around.

"Is fate playing with me?" she asks all of a sudden "it's bad enough I'm not able to reunite with the person I loved so long but now I can't find my friends?" she slowly heads near the exit of town "Will I'll ever be able to see him? And feel his cool embrace?" right before Lucy could contemplate on her thoughts a scream was heard up behind her.

"Someone Please help!" a man yelled. Horses hooves galloping were heard, Lucy turned around to see what was the problem.

"The horses are out of control", yelled a man who was chasing after the carriage. He panted and collapsed, Lucy got out of the way of the horses "There's a customer inside the coach!" he yelled.

"EHH!" Lucy gasped then sprinted towards the carriage with all her might without hesitation. She slipped off her heels in a hurry trying to keep up with the speed of the horses.

"Don't worry I'll reach you!"

Lucy caught up with the carriage in time, hoisting herself up on to the coach of the back , she grabbed the railings while keeping her balance.

"Please help me!" a little girl's voice cried "I'm really scared!"

"A kid?", Lucy lifted herself on top of the coach, crawling her way to the front. "Please hold on, I'll stop it now!" she says reassuringly.

"Who are you?" the girl inside asks timidly, Lucy didn't get a chance to speak because a clothes line was in her way, she ducked and continued her way to the front "Please stay calm" she says to the little girl.

Lucy then dropped herself onto the front seat but slipped when she did it making her fall backwards, the girl inside didn't get a good look of Lucy's face but saw that she bore a pink guild stamp on her hand. The girl kept staring in awe as her cheeks blushed with delight 'Wow she is amazing'

xxxoxxx

"Ahhhh I give up!" Gray almost pulls out his wig in frustration.

"Don't worry Gray! I have a feeling that we will be able to find them soon! I have a gut feeling" Happy said determinedly

"Or maybe you're just hungry" he replied

And as if on cue his stomach growled "Ahh maybe its my stomach just talking ha-ha" Happy sweat dropped.

"Agh I don't care on how long it takes to find them but I at least want something exciting to happen. I wish"

All of a sudden he hears a girl's scream that resembled a lot like "LUCY?" he sounded shocked and turned to the direction where he heard her voice "That's got to be her! She is the only girl that sounds like that!"

Before he could react a carriage was passing him by rapidly, the horses were out of control, he didn't get a good look on who was trying to control the carriage but he saw a glimpse of blonde hair.

"HAPPY!" The cat nodded understanding, his wings appeared and grabbed Gray by the shirt, lifting him up into the air to catch up with the run away carriage.

'I will get to you on time. Just please hold on' Gray then dropped on to the coach, prepared for what was going to happen next.

Yet both mages didn't realize that this encounter will soon start their journey of their fates being intertwined.

"_Will you gladly accept me once you know?"_

* * *

How was it? Review Onegai! Thanks:D


	6. Chapter 6: Don't worry Princess!

**BLAH I DO NOT LIKE THIS UPDATE:( Sorry for the long wait its just my creative juices weren't flowing and was not into writing or had inspiration for this chapter for that matter. BUT I wanted to overcome that and update anyway, it's not my favorite chapter but I wanted to further along the story. I have decided that I wanted to extend this after the Memory Day ep. Have more things to happen to them you know until they find out;)**

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews I hope you like this short chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think! Give me any suggestions on what to happen next ne?:D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima**

**Please Review!:)**

* * *

Gray landed gracefully as he hit the roof of the carriage, his back was facing Lucy after landing properly and balancing him self. 'Jeez this girl gets her self into the weirdest situations' he thought.

"Heh, It looks like you're in a bind need some help?" Gray asked coolly 'Just the action I needed,' he smirked while taking in on his surroundings.

'Gray?' before Lucy could answer there was a sharp turn that was up ahead, she reeled the horses to that direction. Gray wobbled but stood his ground still not facing Lucy.

"You came at a really good time you know!" she yelled not having the chance to turn around and greet him normally, she got the horses to obey her and to slow down their pace, yet only for a while.

"Are you kidding me? I've been looking for you everywhere!" he replied, smiling to himself 'I guess little me was right after all'

Lucy blushed for a bit after hearing Gray say that, but pushed it aside as there were other matters concerning her.

"Listen, there's someone inside! A little girl! Its too dangerous for her to stick around by herself so if you can-"

"I'm already on it!" he said before letting her finish her sentence. She smiled knowingly to herself 'Arigatou Gray'. The road was now getting bumpy and it grew more difficult to get in the carriage without scaring the little girl. Gray heard a timid cry and knew he had to act fast 'Damn. Is there another opening inside?' He looked around and noticed that the window was open wide enough for him to squeeze in.

"Yosh It's all or nothing!" he leaned from the edge of the roof and swung himself inside the window. He landed with a big THUD but he was still intact. 'It's so dark I can't see in here'

"Hello? Anyone in here?" he called. He heard the timid little girl's muffled cry; he went forward in the direction of the sound only hearing her breathe in and out. It's obvious that the girl was scared out of her mind and he knew he had to do something to calm her down and fast.

'Damn I'm not really good with kids let alone girls' Gray thought 'But I at least have to make her feel safe and not lonely. ' He sees the girl hugging her knees sitting at the back of the carriage. She was crying and sniffling. 'Gah I hate when girls cry!'

Gray panicked waving his arms in the air "H-hey don't cry! Don't worry I'm here to rescue you!" the girl looks up at him; her chocolate orbed eyes looked at him in awe.

"Y-you are?" she asks while standing up. Gray just gives her a reassuring smile though he couldn't see her clearly and laughed "Yeah I'll be the prince rescuing the princess!"

The girl slightly blushed but giggled at Gray's attempt to cheer her up, Gray smiled at her feeling a sense of relief that she now stopped crying. "But tell me what brings you here? Where are you going at this time of night?"

The girl's smile turned into a frown as she slowly recalls how she got herself into this situation. "It's because I'm a selfish girl who craves the attention of her father".

Gray's eyes widened in surprised as the words of the girl ran through his head. He didn't notice it until now but the girl's voice had a sweet and angelic sound to it. If he could he would just be lost in her voice for hours, the voice was captivating and hypnotizing yet why did it had such a sad tone mixed in it? He desperately wanted to know for some reason.

"An angel doesn't deserve to be sad" he suddenly said then blushed that those embarrassing words suddenly slipped out. He covered his mouth and looked to see how the girl would react. Yet all he saw was her big brown eyes slightly widened and the blush on her cheeks were getting pinker.

"An a-angel?" she stutters, "No I'm not an angel! Angels are beautiful and do good things and listen and be good girls! I'm nothing like that", she said quietly.

Gray looked at her worriedly to see if she will cry again, but she didn't or more like was trying not to. Her little hands were clenched in fists and he sees her biting her lip so she won't break down again. Gray only smiled and went closer to the girl picking her up as he did so. The little girl gasped at his movements but he only chuckled and looked at her face to get a better look.

'She reminds me of Lucy' he thought. He shakes his head and just grinned at the girl and twitched both sides of her mouth using one hand to form a smile, "What do you mean? With that smile you'll have angels falling from the heavens!" he felt a bit corny and cheesy when he said those lines but it was for the sake of this girl, so he didn't mind. He didn't know why but he had this sudden urge to make this girl that he never met feel better and make sure that she will never again feel those emotions.

The girl giggled and gave him a heart-warming smile that made Gray's heart go 'Thump Thump'.

'Wait why is my heart beating so fast? Am I nervous? It's just a little girl!' he remarked in his head.

"Oi you're not a bad person!" Lucy called out from outside. 'Ah she must've heard our conversation.' Gray thought bemusedly.

"When I was little I would always try to find ways to go to my Papa." She said now trying to reach for the hook that connected the carriage to the horses.

"You too?" the girl asked in disbelief now tugging Grays shirt feeling the adrenalin in her go faster after the speed of the horses increased.

"Yes when I was small," Lucy replied happily, she managed to grasp the hook with her hand and unhooked it. She saw the horses still running but notices the carriage is slowing down.

"Yo Katta!" I did it!" she screamed happily, Gray took it as a signal to take the little girl out. He turned his head to face her and noticed that she was staring at him and he blushed slightly and started to speak "I guess that's my cue to get you out of here. Right princess?" he grinned at the girl and she chuckled in reply "After you then"

Gray held her tightly as he opened the window a bit more; he jumped and landed on the ground with the girl still in his arms. He watched as the carriage that Lucy was still on still keeps on going but manages to halt to a stop a few hundred feet away 'Phew, she's safe' he sighed in relief. The girl's sudden movement made him realized she was snuggling in his chest; Gray blushed at the thought but furiously shakes it away calling himself a 'Pervert'. He turned his attention to the girl. His eyes widened, as the sudden sight seemed to shock and make the ice mage confused.

'Wait a minute..'

The girl looked at him and smiled, her chocolate brown eyes that seem so familiar and now her visible blond locks came into Gray's view. The girl looked at him worriedly as she notices that the mage that saved her seems to be in his own world. She waved a hand across his face but to no avail he didn't flinch. She pouted and tugged at his collar, the move worked as the man seemed to snap out if it and looked down to her face, she blushed at the proximity of how close their faces were but was glad that he finally noticed her.

"Umm you could put me down n-now" after finally realizing what she said Gray flinched and put her down gently rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry" he coughed out; the girl tried to hide her giggle. She had this strange sensation after the man put her down; she wanted to run back into his arms again but she knew that would be too awkward and inappropriate even for her. But his touch; it was warm just like his smile, even if he was only a stranger he made her feel not alone again, not even the servants back at her home can give her this feeling of strange happiness; she was not alone.

The man gave her a questioning look; 'is she okay? She seems sad now', Gray frowned; this girl that resembled so much of the girl who was only hundred feet away, was standing right here in front of him. Her chocolate brown eyes were piercing right through him, just the thought of it caused Gray to shift uncomfortable in his place and ran his hand through his fake blonde hair. 'Well she's not saying anything and if she is Lucy I can't let them see each other or blurt out any information'

"-ou". Gray blinked twice. 'Wait what? Did she say something?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded, this only caused the small girl to laugh which made Gray's eyes twitch "Did I say something funny?" he asks again.

The girl looked up at him and smiled "I said Thank You for saving me". Gray felt more irked out of embarrassment; he felt conscious in front of her but he didn't know why. "Uh yeah.. no problem." He gave her a grin that only made her brightly smile in reply. 'D-damn she's cute' he thought blushing.

The girl was about to say something until a crowd of people came into view calling out "THANK GOD SHE IS SAFE" and so forth. The girl's eyes widened, not in shock of how many people wanted to come to her aid but at the sudden disappearance of one of her heroes.

"Ehh One-chan.." she pointed at the distance of where Lucy disappeared but was too late as the girl already disappeared out of her sight. Gray looked back and understood what she meant 'I guess that's my cue to leave'

"Well I see you then princess!" he called back running towards Lucy's direction 'She's already slipping from grasp'

The girl was startled at his sudden outburst, a wave of disappointment and loneliness suddenly enveloped her and she didn't understand why.

"ANO!" she called out to him, Gray stopped in his tracks to look back at her saddened face, he felt guilty for leaving her but he knew he can't stay even if he slightly wanted to be with her.

"W-will I ever meet you again?" she asks loudly, the crowd of people were only inches away from her, a sign indicating that Gray had to leave soon. He smiled at her bemusedly 'Who ever this girl is, I want to know who she will become in the future. Hopefully a bright and beautiful woman.'

"Yeah don't worry I promise!" he yelled back enthusiastically, he is running back to where he was heading. The girl smiled "Promise?" she again adds.

Gray was almost out of view but he heard her, "Princess if I found you once I can find you again!" he replies.

With that his figure was gone and the crowd of people finally reached the little girl, scolding her to be more careful and to never do that again. The girl wasn't listening though as images of the previous scene kept repeating in her mind 'My prince will come and find me one day' she smiled to herself.

"Lucy! Master is a busy man and he has no time to see your right now my dear.." a woman in her forties stated.

The girl no known as Lucy looked out to the distance to see a large building that she assumed was the capitol building because it was decorated with the signs of all the guilds in Fiore, one that she recognized caught her eye. She tugged on the skirt of the woman who was still lecturing her.

"Ne ne Spetto-san what is that mark?" she asks curiously as she points to the mark that remembered was imprinted on her heroine's hand.

"AH It is the mark of the magician's guild that's in this town-Fairy Tail". Her eyes sparkled when she heard the name. And why wouldn't she? It's the place where she met an amazing woman who saved her life, made a new friend, the place who has the guy that she someday wants to marry.

She blushed at the thought and whispered to herself as her eyes gleamed still looking at the guilds most famous mark

"Fairy Tail…."

* * *

So how did you like it? Because I didn't T^T gah I'll improve don't worry!

Gray acted so smooth but deep inside he was freaking out ahahahah!xD

Review thank you!:D


	7. Chapter 7:A Snowflake with a Ruby Heart

**A/N: Omegaw this was the hardest chapter ever -_- BUT THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 6! THE MOST REVIEWS I GOT ON A CHAPTER EVER! REVIEWS ARE LIKE A DRUG!:O ARIGATOU! sorry for the long wait it took me a lot to think about this, add this and get rid of that yaddada. Hope you like it! The drama starts next chapter!:O dunn dunn don't hate me if you hate thisT^T Sorry for the silly mistakes bear with me.**

**Review! Tell me what you think was it bad/good/amazing/dumb? Or give me a suggestion!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima**

**Thanks for the support!^^**

* * *

He panted as he laid his hands down on his knees trying to regain his breath. He looked up and his grey-blue eyes roamed the forest around him. The disappointed look on his face didn't go unnoticed as he stood up straight whipping his head side-to-side searching for something…or someone.

A frown was placed on his face as he gave up looking where he was; he walked deeper into the forest in hopes of finding what he has been searching for.

He scanned the area as the corners of his lips tugged into a deeper frown; he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair as the search has gone longer than intended.

"Where is she?" he whispered as he pulled down a branch that was blocking his way.

He stopped at the middle of a meadow, still looking; his eyes trying to catch anything that he had might have missed.

He slumped down, still tired so he sat down with his back facing a tree trunk. He lied there as he looked up at the clear night sky filled with stars indicating the day is over.

His eyes looked sad as he breathed out a cool breath as he played with his cross necklace that was hidden by his black shirt.

He toyed with it and let out a depressed sigh "I lost her.."

Xxxoxxx

~_10 minutes earlier_

The girl ran through the thickness of the forest, she was panicking as she noticed that her stubbornness got the best of her and got her lost. She looked behind her hoping that someone was following her but to her avail there wasn't.

Her sad eyes roamed on as she gave up waiting for this said person and decided to keep moving in hopes of getting out of the forest into town. The wind blew past her sending her spine the shivers.

She's cold and what's she's wearing doesn't really help much.

Deeper she went into the forest the colder it got making the blonde haired girl more frustrated and sad.

But it doesn't seem that the girl was sad that it was cold. Her eyes darted back behind her then flickered back to face what was in front of her, this pattern continued on for 5 minutes. She is still hopeful that someone might come.

She hopes at least, because she is alone and dearly wishes for this person to just show up and come out of nowhere. The cold doesn't make it any easier; it just reminds her of him.

She runs through the trees as the vines and branches hit her face one by one, this was clearly not her day. Her outfit was being shredded running through sharp turns and the tree branches ripping them off her.

The girl collapsed in an open area as she panted, she was restless and couldn't find her way out. She took off the bunny ears that were placed on her head 5 hours ago, they were getting uncomfortable making her head throb.

She looked around and made sure the area was safe, she sighed as she looked down at her clothes.

"Just my luck.." she muttered upon realizing what she looked like. She sat down while hugging her knees for warmth. She was contemplating on the situation she was in.

She lost her friends after being side tracked and distracted by her younger guild mates and when she finally found one of them she lost him instantly after their rescue mission.

She didn't want to leave him or the little girl that they saved but noticing the crowd of people that was approaching she knew it was best that they leave soon and she felt that her companion would instantly get that and understood and do likewise.

She didn't think she'd get lost though, she was a clumsy girl but this was too much. Again she looked back and slumped further down. Her hope was running out.

"Could this day get any worse?" she whispered as she rubbed her crossed arms. The accident of the group stumbling into the past seemed to be fun at first but now she just wants to find her friends and go home.

She was excited, this was her chance to find him, this man that fate seems to always tear her apart from him, she desperately wants to hear his voice, see his smile, feel his warmth as he wraps his arms around her.

She never felt that way and it makes it hard to move on when she can't get over him. She dropped her head into her arms, trying to wipe down the tears that keep running down her cheek.

But it looks like it was never meant to be, to find her prince charming. She smiled bitterly as she licked the saltiness from a tear at the corner of her mouth. And to think she was waiting on someone she thought that could be her new prince.

He might be weird, it might seem she only notices him from time to time, but deep down she's has been harboring unknown feelings for this certain mage yet she didn't know why.

Is it because he reminds her of her 'prince'? Possibly, but lately she notices that what ever happens, like her friends he is always there, always helping her out of trouble.

If she thought back and looked into it he also protected her in dangerous situations. If she could use one word to describe their relationship it would be platonic and nothing more, but does she want more?

He also seems to have the same interests as her, he isn't like some people and barges into a fight, he thinks things through (A/N: I wonder who she is comparing him to?XD). He would risk his life for his friends and family; he'd do anything for his nakama.

He is strong and good looking but is pretty dense when it comes to love, he has a weird striping habit but his reactions upon realizing is more fun to watch. His face expressions are interesting, each day she is curious to see what expressions he will reveal that day. She notices that her heart skips frantically when he smiles at her.

As if it's only for her, his rare smile that replaces his usual frown or smirk.

She loves it, is it because they have become better friends? Or is she slowly very slowly falling for him?

Now she is alone and images of him keep springing into her mind, she is silently praying that he will come out behind her and give her a reassuring smile that everything will be okay.

If she had to choose a person to be her next love it will be him definitely.

A spur of magic suddenly appeared in front of her; a light glowing as she sees a silhouette of a person behind all of it. Her eyes widened as she recognizes the person after the light dispersed.

"Virgo.." she smiled as she sees her celestial spirit Virgo bowing.

"Osoujisama; I'm at your service. I brought you these clothes from the Celestial world as I took upon it that the clothes you're wearing would not make it in the next 5 minutes," she said while giving her Master the beautiful designed clothes. The blouse was a rosy pinkish purple color; it was designed to show off her slender shoulders, the sleeves ruffled up to her mid arm. There was a little pink bow placed in the middle of the hem of the shirt.

The skirt was dark black that went down to her knees, but the material was soft and warm. White crystalized roses were designed at the side of the skirt; they were illustrated with much detail. The outfit came with a belt that accessorized the whole piece, it also came with a place for her to put her keys and whip.

The girl smiled as she twirled around with her new outfit in her hands, she turned to Virgo and giggled.

"Arigatou Virgo!"

"No problem Master, do you wish to punish me now?" the girl sweat dropped as she looked at her spirit.

"Virgo when you do something good you don't get punished." She said while sighing.

"My apologies Princess do you wish for me to leave?" she asked with the usual poker face.

"No no I would like the company plus I need someone to guard me as I change into my clothes"

"Alright as you wish then"

xxxoxxx

Gray sighed for the umpteenth time, there's no sign of Lucy anywhere and he feels that time is running out. He looked at his necklace that he kept toying with for the past 5 minutes, then his eyes widened as if he remembered something.

He dug his hands into his pocket until he felt a familiar object that was placed there. He took the object out and stared at it with bewilderment. It was a long time since he really took a good look at it, it was shining with its glimmering glow, the crystal stone was still beautiful after all these years.

It was a pendant with a ruby crystal as it holder, with the sterling silver bordering around it. The silver chain that holds it dangled in his hand, he then looked at his necklace, with a dark amethyst stone placed in the middle.

He stared at his necklace and then at the ruby colored one. It was a matching set as he recalled but him being clue less about stuff like this didn't care when it was purchased. But he still remembered why he kept it all this time, all thanks to Master.

_~Flashback 5 years in to the past:_

_A younger looking Gray was standing in the center of Magnolia's shopping district. He was accompanying Master, Erza, Natsu and Mirajane to get some supplies for the guild._

_He was pissed off due to that Erza and Mirajane forced him and Natsu to go with them and help carry the bags, but does he have the guts to say no?_

_Ahah unless he wants to die that day then nope. _

_He waited for the girls and Natsu to come out; he was standing next to master as the wait dragged._

"_Oi Gramps why do I have to be here? There's nothing in it for me." He stated while glaring at his guild master._

_His master Makarov Dreyar sighed "Its not like I wanted to come here either Gray, but me being in charge it seems un masterly no?" he said huffing._

_Gray sighed "Yeah but if it wasn't for those two demons I wouldn't be stuck here" he muttered quietly._

"_I would be careful if I were you, they are in listening range.." with that Gray flinched becoming more cautious. He looked around to check if they heard him, to his relief he sees them bullying Natsu inside yelling at him to carry 30 something bags._

_He crossed his arms, he was still ticked off "Pfft man why do girls take so long with shopping?" he asks._

_Makarov eyed Gray carefully; usually Gray keeps his cool and gets irritated only when matters came to Natsu. But this whole day Gray has been nothing but annoyed and angry this whole time. His eyes soften as he realizes what could be troubling his ice mage._

"_It's been a couple of years now huh?" he says sadly, he gazed at Gray to see his reaction. He became stiff upon hearing Master's voice but didn't budge._

"_Sorry child I forgot that this day brings you sadness," he says sympathetically._

"_No need to be sorry Gramps" Gray gritted his teeth "It doesn't bother me that I haven't seen her"_

_Gray looked away embarrassed that he was seen through, he walked away looking at the shops in front of him not noticing Master was following behind._

_Gray stopped at a particular shop, something caught his eye; it was a sword necklace with an amethyst stone placed in the middle. The color was very dark much to Gray's taste. The piece of jewelry reminded him of what his mother used to wear before she died._

"_Found something you like?" asked the Master which surprised Gray. His cheeks were tinted pink since he was caught gawking at necklace that he really didn't need._

"_Betsunii.." he whispered and was about to walk away until he sees his Master entering the shop. Gray sighed as he strolled in with his hands in his pockets._

_The shop manager greeted them with a smile "Welcome find anything you like?" he asks._

_Makarov cleared his throat "Yes how much for that sword necklace?" he states politely. The shop owner nodded "You have good taste, that is the only one we have in stock right now but it's high in demand."_

_Gray looked at Master with bewilderment 'Is he seriously going to buy that?'_

"_Ah is that so? Why is that?" he says while eyeing the piece of jewelry._

"_Well it comes as set since it has a matching pair" the owner simply replied, "But we usually don't put the other one on display due to many customers only want to purchase that and not the sword." He says sheepishly._

"_I see well then I'll take both then!" master replied cheerfully. Gray sweat dropped "Gramps why are you going to buy two? Who the hell will wear the other one?" he says while twitching._

"_Shut up brat be grateful your Master is even buying you something!" he yells out of frustration. The shop owner sweat dropped 'So this is the rumored Fairy Tail..' he went to the back room to get the other necklace._

"_Why are you doing this Master? I don't need that rubbish and it would be a waste of money"_

"_No child, I'm doing this because I want to I don't need a reason to do something nice.." the shop owner came back with a velvet box in hand, both gray and Makarov went to the register as they waited for the guy to get the sword necklace._

"_Besides it will replace that bad memory of yours, having your master treat you!" he said haughtily, Gray chuckled; it was the first time he smiled that whole day._

"_You're really cheeky Master" he said while laughing. Makarov laughed but made a face, as if he was hurt by Gray's words._

"_Wow so disrespectful brat! Very mean to your master!' he tsked which made Gray laugh even more. The shop owner returned to the counter, the two both faced him as they made the purchase._

"_Do you care to see the matching pair?" the owner asked while putting away the jewels that Master gave him._

"_Yes lets see it!" he replied._

_Gray turned his gaze to the velvet box as it opened; he noticed the shine as the stone came into view. It was beautiful and it made his heart stop. _

_The words he wanted to express were caught in his throat. The stone was spectacular he admits, but as he notices the detailed features of the jewelry, the ruby stone embroidered with the sterling silver, looking fierce but at the same time delicate. It only reminds him of** her.**_

"_So what do you think Gray? Does it appeal to your tastes?" Master says while taking his necklace and placing it on Gray while he was still eyeing the other one._

"_Its breath taking" he mutters quietly but it was enough for Master to hear "But who are you going to give that one to?" he was simply mesmerized by the stones' beauty._

_Master chuckled "Well that's for you to decide my child" he states while walking towards the market where he left the others at. Gray was dumbfounded._

"_What do you mean? You're not going to give it to Erza or someone like that?" he asks while quickening up his pace. They reached their destination; it seemed that they didn't have to be in a rush since the others were still inside. You can hear their bickering._

"_Well you heard the man it's a matching pair! Wouldn't it be awkward if I gave the other one to someone you obviously don't like? And…" he shivered as he spoke _

"_Wouldn't it be awkward if I gave it to Erza she might think you're implying something."_

_Gray gulped and nodded his head; he kind of got what Master was trying to say "Then whom should I give it to?"_

"_Like I said, anyone you want? Mmm Natsu perhaps?" and with that Gray socked the old man on the head, he was peeved. Makarov rubbed his head and chuckled._

"_I'm kidding kidding! Jeez can't take a joke"_

_Gray puffed out his cheeks while running his hand through his jet-black hair. It's the anniversary of the one who disappeared from his life. Someone who he is still waiting for, this day brings him grief but also a slim of hope that she might return giving him that warm smile that he fell in love with._

_Yet Master's words and his act of kindness lightened up Gray's mood, for once on this day he doesn't feel the need to punch a wall. He looked at the sword necklace that was around his neck now._

_It wasn't too flashy but it meant something big to him, 'Just keep going until your enemies are crushed down'. His enemy for now is loneliness, and the day he finds someone to give the other half is when he defeated this proclaimed enemy._

_Gray smiled at the thought, Master grinned as he finally saw Gray be himself again "Have anyone in mind?" he says._

_Gray looked up at the clear sky filled with passing by clouds. He hears Nastu and the rest coming from their long trip from the market._

"_Something like that.." and as he spoke those words her smile came into view and faded away quickly. Just another memory._

_~End Flashback_

Gray held the ruby crystal up as the moon was reflected off of it, making the stone shine more than ever. He wears his sword necklace everyday so it made sense to carry the other everywhere he went. It was like his good luck charm_, _protecting him every time he went on a mission. As if he was carrying her smile where ever he went.

It's true he was saving this special gift for that one person, but that was long ago. People change, with enough time it can heal wounds, and life moves forward.

And the girl that he is now searching for, she might help him defeat his inner enemy. It only took losing her for him to realize.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?" he says while getting up, putting the ruby back in his pocket. "Why didn't I see that it was your smile that I was fighting for?"

He glanced back at the sky then returned running through forest, "Please be safe," he whispered. He ran deeper into the forest still scanning, his roaming eyes leaving no are under looked.

"Why did it take losing you twice to make me realize now?" he mutters, he suddenly halted near a lake his eyes looking confused while doing so "Twice?" he mumbles. He shook off what seems to be the mistake of his words and moved forward.

He heard muffled voices from afar; he headed towards that direction in hopes of finding the other girl that holds a place in his ice-cold heart.

_The dancing snowflakes are fragments of stars. If you reach out to the skies,__You feel wishes come and go._

* * *

WAH I DIDNT LIKE IT BUT I UPDATED FOR YOU! Arigatou

Special thanks to : **Animanians17,Hachibukai,Grayfullbusterfangirl,Fullbuster1597,IloveCelestialIce,gRayLu010,and the anon guest:3(Reveal yourself!) you guys' reviews make me have fuzzies inside!:3 Thanks for the love and support**


	8. Chapter 8: I found you finally?

Well I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated this story in well like a month:o

Gahh I just got distracted by my other stories that to be honest I forgot my next step for this one T^T. Everything is real bad I had to rewrite this chapter twice (Gomen! I didn't write out my plan!) I will try my best in this chapter! No more cliff hangers this is a big moment! I can't run away from this!:D ahah hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_( o/o )_

_She is way up in the atmosphere. Everyday I'm chasing after her. But I can't catch Lightning._

_( ^ o ^ )/_

The girl looked at the beautiful clothing in her hand before backing behind a tree to change in to her clothes.

"Thanks again Virgo for keeping watch I felt really lonely until you showed up" she said as she took off her Bunny outfit.

"No its fine Hime, your spirits are always here so there isn't a need to feel lonely" the Maid spirit replied as she looked over the area to make sure the premises was safe.

"I guess you're right" replied the blonde sadly as she took off the tights from her previous outfit to pull up the skirt from the new one.

Virgo noticed the hint of sorrow in her master's voice. "Not that it's any of my business Hime…" the spirit trailed off not really sure of the words she was about to say.

"Hmm?"

"But you seem down lately. Is there something I can assist you with?" the spirit asked earnestly, she ceased her forehead indicating that there might be something wrong and felt she wasn't good enough to help Lucy with her problem.

The blonde made a deep sigh as she put on her usual boot heels that went up to her knees. "So I guess you noticed then?" nothing can get by her spirits she noted.

"Not that it is any of my business" Virgo replied with the usual stoic expression she carries.

"No it is your business, you're my spirit and my friend Virgo and sometimes it's hard to keep to ones self when you know there are people around you I'm sorry if I made you worry." she said, a frown was cascading down her lips. She ran her hands on top of the outfit to smooth out the wrinkles.

"My apologies Hime, I shouldn't have put my nose in your business. But as your spirit I have the right to worry. If there is any thing you need to talk about you know who to call."

The girl smiled though the spirit couldn't see her behind the tree. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks to comb out the knots and tangles that appeared due to her running frantically.

"I guess I'll tell you but please don't say any of this to the team. I don't mind if the spirits know but I just don't want to be a burden on the team" she said softly.

Virgo nodded understood "Then I'll hear what you have to say Hime,"

Lucy breathed out another depressed sigh before speaking, her eyes wandering about making sure that no one was there to listen.

"It's just that..lately I've been feeling lost and I try to hide listening to the voice inside. I need to know where I belong in this world" her brown eyes filled with sorrow, she held a fist closed to her heart, she clenched it tighter as she began to speak again.

"Yet I don't know why I'm running away, I can't leave my past behind but I want to I really want to move on you see. I just wish I knew what to do" her voice was filled with sadness.

"I see his face, and I touched his skin yet it's a fight that I can't even win. This person has been in my heart for so long, it's hard to break my feelings Virgo." the girl fidgeted and trembled as the truth from her words are now escaping.

"And now, I don't know why but lately someone's face keeps popping up in my head and can't help but compare him to my first love. How they are both alike, the same smile, the same adorning eyes. The way they speak is like music to my ears and I desire to see and want more. But I don't want to use him as a replacement…" she whispered the last part; a rain drop suddenly appeared out of no where and splashed on the ground. It only took Lucy a while to realize it's not rain.

She's crying.

"But maybe it is me that is blind to see…" she muttered

"Hime.." Virgo barely uttered when she interrupted "You really love this man huh?"

"W-what?" she replied surprised. She wiped off the tears that were running down her cheek. "What makes you think that Virgo?"

"Well I do not have much knowledge on love so I'm sorry if I disappoint you with my answer" Virgo looked back hesitantly thinking she heard something but shrugged it off.

"But seeing as how you are, you feel guilty because you think that you like this new suitor because he reminds you of your first love. You feel better off moving on but you seem like you can't. But if that were the case you wouldn't be giving this new guy even a second thought and you would wait another while longer for your 'Prince' Hime, but your thoughts are still going back to this other guy am I right?"

Still behind the tree, Lucy leaned on it for support thinking about Virgo's words "Y-yeah so then what does that mean?" she asked anxiously, she played with her fingers as she stared down at the ground.

"No one has even given you this impression before. And I'm assuming you were feeling this way about this person before you compared him to your first love?"

"M-maybe. I did notice I acted flustered around him before I even recalled" she said while looking at her hands. Staring at them in awe and wondering when she really started to feel weird around _him._

"Do you always want to be with this man? See him when you're feeling down? Do you feel sad when you see him sad? Does your heart suddenly skip a beat for no reason in particular when you're with him?" Virgo asked without wasting a breath. Again she narrowed her eyes at a suspicious tree and bush and took note that something was there.

"Y-yes, yes, yes, and yes" she nodded confirming. A little smile started to play on her lips.

"Then you're in love." Virgo stated bluntly which made Lucy flinch in shock.

"You just need some closure with your first 'Love'. In simple terms accept the rejection"

Somehow an imaginary arrow went piercing through Lucy's heart but she nodded agreeing.

"I-I guess. But it's still hard when I still have feelings for this man." she said quietly.

"Nothing in this life is ever easy Hime," the spirit replied

"Yeah you're right Virgo. Thank you for listening to Me." the girl smiled brightly. The weights on her shoulders suddenly were lifted off. She felt happy that she let her feelings out.

"It is my pleasure Master."

**xxxoxxx**

"Wait twice?" he shook off what might be the mistake of his words before turning his gaze to another part of the woods. He heard muffled voices and decided to head straight towards there.

"Please be safe" he whispered as he ran towards the direction of voices. The wind started blowing against his face, he sensed her, she's near, and she's almost in his grasp.

Once he got inside the forest he whipped his head left and right searching for her.

"_I see his face, and I touched his skin yet it's a fight that I can't even win. This person has been in my heart for so long, it's hard to break my feelings Virgo."_

"Lucy?" he suddenly thought he looked around but it was too dark for even his dark blue eyes to see

'Lucy where are you?' he again looked around but with much disappointment he didn't find her. 'I'll just use her voice as my guide then'

"Well at least Virgo is with her so she's safe" he muttered. He craned his neck to see if he could find the blonde, he walked through more branches as he steadied himself.

"It's so dark I can't see where I'm going" he said with much agitation in his voice. He scratched his head that was covered with bright blonde hair.

"_You really love this man huh?"_

His ears perked up, the conversation has peeked up his interest and he wanted to know more.

'Ehh?

"_W-what? What makes you think that Virgo?"_

Gray can hear the nervousness in Lucy's voice, he slumped down behind a tree figuring that if he comes out he might disturb the girl talk she and Virgo are having.

His heart was pounding as sweat ran down his forehead; apprehension was getting the better of him. 'No I'm not eavesdropping I just happen to pass by and hear every word they're saying' he mentally assure himself'

But he couldn't shake this feeling out of him. 'Is she talking about that stupid 'Prince?' she doesn't want to take the easy way out' he mentally screamed in his mind. He fidgeted as the heat from his face ran down to the rest of his body. Feeling sweaty and more anxious, he tugged at the collar of his shirt desperately trying to take the garment off.

He slapped his face upon realizing 'Damn! There's no time to strip now!' he argued 'And why am I hiding like a prissy? Its not like they are talking about me' his eyes glared as he looked up at the sky.

'Like Lucy will love and contemplate about me. No way, if that ever happens hell will freeze over' he bitterly thought not even paying attention to the words that Lucy was speaking on about.

"_Do you always want to be with this man? See him when you're feeling down? Do you feel sad when you see him sad? Does your heart suddenly skip a beat for no reason in particular when you're with him?"_

Gray sighed as he scratched his blonde hair in irritation 'I bet I know the answer' he huffed.

"_Y-yes, yes, yes, and yes"_ You can hear the sternness in her voice, an Angel conquering her inner turmoil Gray believed as he heard her answer, a bit amused at his choice of words.

Gray gritted his teeth as he brushed his fingers against the dirt drawing his frustration on it. For some reason he took Virgo's question to heart.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes" he whispered sadly. But for who? For the girl that left him years ago? Or for the girl that is always by his side but will never return his feelings? He shifted his crouched position closer to the bush that was near his hiding spot.

'D-damn! It's getting too uncomfortable here' he thought annoyed as he placed his hands on his lap and brushed off the dirt on his pants. He is hoping that Virgo's keen senses haven't detected that he was here during their whole conversation. He will be dead if she found out.

**xxxoxxx**

"Okay I'm done Virgo!" she giggled as she stepped forward from her changing spot and twirled around in her new outfit from the celestial world.

"Is it time for punishment Hime?" she asked while bowing showing no expression in her usual poker face. The girl twitched at her spirits' usual question.

"No Virgo. But I think its time we got out of here" she stated with a small smile. She says that but she is still hesitant to leave, still has a bit of hope her 'savior' will come.

"As you wish Hime. I will escort you out of the forest." the celestial spirit said with a stoic expression. She was heading for a certain direction before Lucy's voice stopped her.

"Ne Virgo, Do you believe in Fate?" the girl suddenly asked.

She fidgeted as her fingers played with the hem of her skirt. Her eyes darting everywhere avoiding her spirits gaze. She didn't understand why she blurted such a question to her spirit, but she wanted to know. Is there a reason why she can never meet the guy she first fell in love with? Is there a reason why Gray isn't here by her side right at this moment? Is there a reason why she suddenly has strange feelings for the certain ice-mage?

Virgo sensed that her Master was a bit tense during her presence here and after their previous talk she knew that Lucy still doubted.

"Well as a spirit isn't that a silly question to ask me?" she asked with a bit of seriousness in her voice which caused Lucy to flinch noticing the sternness in Virgo's voice. She laughed sheepishly.

"H-haha I guess you're right I suppose" she said glumly while staring at the ground contemplating her own thoughts. Virgo still has the expression of no emotion, she continued off from her speech.

"Hime, as a spirit I would have to say yes I believe there is things such as fate and destiny. That only the stars know what will happen next and can predict our future. Yet in this world of magic and evil we are not entirely sure of the outcome."

She looked up at the stars that were glistening brightly in the dark black sky.

"But to me it's what you do in your journey, what you make out in your life that can make 'fate'. If you want something to happen then make it happen and not wait for the stars to decide." she gave her master a small smile, something that surprised Lucy.

Her heart that was beating anxiously earlier started to calm down. She looked at Virgo and breathed out a sigh of relief before returning her gaze back at her spirit.

"Arigatou Virgo I needed that" the spirit nodded glad that what she said brighten up her Masters' mood.

"Shall we go then princess?"

"Un" they started to walk off before a tussling of the bushes was heard.

"Get behind me" her spirit stated, Lucy gave her a faint nod before backing out behind her. Her heart beat running faster 'Is it Gray?" she anxiously peered from behind and looked over Virgo's shoulders to see what would come out. 'Maybe Erza, Natsu?'

**xxxoxxx**

"_No Virgo. But I think its time we got out of here" _her voice was soft but a bit hesitant.

"_Ne Virgo, Do you believe in Fate?"_ his ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

"_H-haha I guess you're right I suppose," _her voice was faint but he still heard the sadness in it 'What's this about fate and such?'

The conversation the celestial mage and her spirit are having reminded Gray of his problems with the word 'Fate' Is it just another lovey word to make people believe there is a reason why they met? Or there may be a reason why they will never meet again? Gray accepted the fact that he might not ever see Bunny-chan again; he even accepts that the guy that she was looking for has probably found her so she has no reason to go back to Gray. Yet in the pit of stomach he felt the urge to punch the tree next to him, why did things didn't go his way?

Why was Fate so cruel to him? Did he do something in his past life for Kami-sama to punish him with this horrible feeling placed in his stomach? Gray massaged his temples

'Now isn't the time for that. You have to get Lucy out of here' he reassured himself that is just the time skip that is making him feel nauseous with old memories and old feelings.

'No not this time. Fate will not mess this up for me I will over come this' he thought with much determination.

Virgo's voice entered his ears. Gray was hesitant to enter the premises of the open space. Something told him not to so he crouched back down behind the bush.

"_But to me it's what you do in your journey, what you make out in your life that can make 'fate'. If you want something to happen then make it happen and not wait for the stars to decide."_

Gray's eyes widened as he heard those words attack his mind. A lump started to grow in his throat, wasn't this something he always wanted to hear for a long time? That it's not Fate that decided but you as a person. And none less coming from a celestial spirit isn't that more of a perk?

The conversation has peeked up his interest and he wanted to know more 'Why does Lucy doubt herself? Why does she have this interest in Fate? Is what Virgo says true?'

He was frozen in place as these thoughts started to race through his head. He let out a cool breathe after realizing 'It's that prince charming she is referring too' he thought sadly.

'Why can't she give up on him? Why can't she accept that he is no longer hers?' his anger started to bubble as his thoughts kept racing.

'We both experienced the same situation yet she still smiles and waits for this guy to come after her? Why can't I be like that? To think positively and believe with all my might that this person that fate seems to tear away from me might actually come back?'

He grunted 'She's too fast for me' a sad wicked smile tugged at the ends of his lips 'It's like I'm chasing after her. But she's too fast like lightning. I can't catch Lightning. I'm not her'

He heaved a sigh "I guess playtime is over and I should come out before we get separated again" he muttered quietly as he finally catches a glimpse of the celestial mage. She was wearing a different outfit from what she wore earlier (A/N: Ne he didn't know she was wearing a bunny costume earlier)

The moon reflected off her white skin, her eyes shined like the stars but was filled with sorrow. Her pinkish glossy lips placed in a frown, her body twisted towards his direction.

"It's now or never"

He started to rise up making the bush tussle with noises "Get behind me" he heard as he finally came into view from his hiding spot.

**xxxoxxx**

Virgo was giving the man a deathly stare and was in a fighting stance; Lucy was shifting her face upward to see what came out from the forest. Her eyes widened as she saw the intruder with his hands up defensively.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" he mumbled, his eyes looking everywhere but at Lucy and Virgo. His cheeks were a tinted pink as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. He felt embarrassed that he came out at an awkward time; they were having their girl talk after all.

Lucy's mouth was gaping at the man in front of her; she started to tremble as images started to spring up in her mind.

"V-virgo its okay" she muttered, the celestial spirit nodded understanding and regained back her original posture. Lucy still looked baffled.

The intruder she now distinguished was male, he was tall and a bit muscular (He's wearing clothes so she can't tell). His face was stern but his eyes, his charcoal eyes brought up a light and warmth to his face. He was very handsome she noticed, but she still trembled and shivered when he finally turned his gaze on to her.

He quirked an eyebrow up confused on why the blonde girl in front of him looked terrified as if she seen a ghost form her past.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his cool voice. Even his voice rang heavenly in her ears as he drew nearer to the girl; she froze in place noting that his voice sounds familiar but pushed it to the back of her mind.

'I-it can't be' she furiously thought, she clenched her fists as her face look downward trying to suppress the tears that were dyeing to come out. Her face was flushed as the man stepped closer.

"O-Oi! Are you deaf?" he asks a bit harshly, she knew he was just confused at the situation and it's just her emotions raging. But she can't stay calm not when he is right there in front of her not knowing who she is!

"I-I'm fine" Lucy whispered which made the man stop in his tracks looking down at her. He felt that she didn't want to see him but what the heck did he do? Was she mad that he didn't come to get her sooner?

Soon his hand started to reach down on her, he didn't notice what he was doing but failed to realize as his hand patted Lucy's head. She fidgeted; obviously surprised at the action. She can feel his eyes staring at her which caused her to blush.

She looked up, and she couldn't deny the tears that were coming out. His blonde hair, white headband, dark blue eyes and that small smile he gave her finally came into sight.

"I finally get to see you" she looked at him with warm eyes and a flushed face. The man surprised at this looked at her for an answer still not understanding.

"What do you mean?" he asks with suspicion. He frowned at her thinking that the girl in front of him was acting weird.

"You know how long I waited?" she again inhaled and exhaled a sigh, her eyes looking everywhere but his face which was only two inches away.

The man misunderstanding her question only brought his hand from her head to the back of his. He looked embarrassed and scratched his blonde hair.

"Umm" a dust of pink was creeping onto his cheeks "I didn't know you would be here?" he answers unsurely, he started to twirl the bangs of his blonde hair.

"No I'm sorry" Lucy suddenly said shaking her head left to right which surprised him a bit. Her cheeks were blushing madly tears still trickling down her cheek.

"Lu-" he didn't get to finish his statement as his eyes suddenly widened. The blonde girl interrupted him but he couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked away embarrassed and turned to her companion who had a shocked expression but it had disappeared quickly when his eyes fell on her.

"D-did I just hear t-that c-correctly?" he asked grimacing; his noticeable face red and his mouth and eyes twitching. The maid only shook her head confirming.

"My Master said she loved you" was her blunt reply. He turned back to Lucy who was panting and with brown eyes full of determination. Her eyes narrowed down at him, he looked stunned.

"P-please remember me" she said quietly

"R-remember you? What do you mean?" he asked her, he furrowed his eyebrows 'What's happening here?' he screamed mentally.

Lucy gained back her composure before she spoke again "I'm sorry you might be stunned and confused at this moment. But before you ask I just want to thank you for saving me" she smiled sadly.

The wind blew past them as he messed up his blonde hair angrily 'What is Lucy talking about? Isn't that what Nakama do for each other?' his mouth twitching to ask for an answer.

He looked at her worriedly, her eyes cascading down sadness he has never seen her with, her pink lips frowning tremendously; she is trying her best not to cry now but he doesn't know what to do or what's the cause of this.

He let out a deep sigh "I'm sorry but I seriously don't know what you're talking about" he said apologetically. Lucy wiped away some tears that were coming down.

He didn't expect Lucy to cry; they weren't separated for that long and he knew she could handle herself. Was she mad at him because she figured out that he was eaves dropping on them? That he might chastise her for loving a man that could never be hers? The man looked down glumly as his thoughts were distracting him.

'What happened while I was gone? What happened to Lucy? She's not acting like herself. If she was okay she would have made fun of my _disguise_ that I'm wearing right now' he noted not noticing that he clicked his tongue when he thought the word "disguise"

"I-its okay I didn't expect you to get it right away"

"Hime.." her spirit suddenly asked " Who is this man?" Gray's eyes suddenly widened at Virgos reply 'She doesn't recognize me?'

Lucy gave Virgo a sad smile that didn't go unnoticed by Gray. He licked his dry lips as if he were piecing the puzzle pieces together. He suddenly heard Lucy's voice in the back of his mind; like an old memory.

_"Well he was tall, probably Natsu's height or a bit taller; he had spiky blonde hair and wore a white head band. He wore a white and blue jacket and blue pants and he had really dark grey blue eyes." she giggled_

'No it's not possible'

_"He was my first love that I knew for sure and a part of me had a twinge of hope that I would be able to see him when I joined the guild but to my dismay he's not here anymore. Even Master doesn't remember who he was maybe it was my imagination." She frowned as the words escaped her mouth_

'This isn't real right? It's not a coincidence' sweat started to drip down his face. He didn't want to confirm his suspicion but it all fit. His eyes widened and the obvious look of shock was in them.

He has blonde hair.

He is wearing a white head band.

He has dark blue eyes.

He is wearing clothes like him.

Another flash of memory came into view:

_A little girl that resembled a lot like Lucy was staring at him with flushed cheeks_

_"W-will I ever meet you again?" she asks. Gray was running ahead but he still heard the little girl that he helped saved a while ago. He smiled unknowing to himself._

_"Princess if I found you once I can find you again!" he replies._

End of flashback

He saved a little girl that looked like Lucy.

He shifted uncomfortably in his position, time seem to go by really slow because he heard Lucy's reply to Virgos's question that confirmed his theory to be true.

"He's my first love" she simply said and looked at him with keen eyes.

'I guess all of hell has freeze over' he simply thought. Not taking his eyes off of the beautiful blonde.

(o_o)

_I feel just a little bit stronger; I'll wait just a little bit longer. Yet you hide from what you're waiting for._

_( TT_TT)/_

* * *

***pulls hair out in frustration* Gah this chapter could have been better but I hoped you liked it!:( ( Please Review Onegai!) Yay over 50 reviews though c: I didn't think I get that MANY. Not that it's a lot**

**Thanks for the support! I learned my lesson and I should update soon so I won't lose inspiration. Please Review I need honest criticism! And not too many reviews then I'll assume this story is just bad T^T**

**Did you expect Gray to figure it out? I wonder now will he tell Lucy its him? DUNDUNDUN**

**(This was not edited so bare with me on the mistakes I rewrote this too many times)**

**x Pika-Chan **


	9. Chapter 9: Should I tell you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail. Please enjoy this chapter!^^**

* * *

xI just want to be your reason to smile. I want to show you what love can really do.x

* * *

A woman in a cat costume (sexy kitty costume some would phrase) was running down the streets of Mangolia, her long beautiful scarlet hair flying through the wind as she searched for her companions. She had a fierce determination in her eyes as she roamed on in the city not caring about the stares that she was receiving.

'Where is everyone?!' she looked everywhere but Erza couldn't find Lucy, Gray, Natsu or Happy. The book in her hands was in her firm grip; a small glow was surrounding it.

After four and a half hours of looking into the suspicious book Erza finally figured out how to get home. The book brings a person who holds it back to the time where they don't want to remember to supposedly face their fears and get over it.

Knowing that Natsu was reminiscing about the scar that he received from 'some monster' he was the one who probably brought them all to this time. The spell will wear off in five hours and will take the person back to their time.

The problem is that only Natsu will be sent back; leaving everyone else stuck here. Unless they are all together touching Natsu at the same time when he is getting sent back.

Now that's when it gets complicated; Erza doesn't know where anyone is. She lost Lucy a few hours ago and the three idiots where nowhere to be seen since the beginning.

'I only have 30 minutes so I can't waste any time' Erza thought as she ran past a corner. 'Hopefully I'm not too late'

"Erza!" she heard a small voice call her from above.

"Happy!" she yelled as she stopped in her tracks. She sees the exceed wearing a weird teddy bear outfit but dismisses it and focuses on her nakama above her.

"I'm glad I found you! I couldn't find anyone anywhere!" the exceed cried as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Where is Natsu and Gray?" she asked "This is urgent Happy so I need you tell me quickly"

"Well Natsu is probably still sulking near the river bed so I doubt he will go anywhere but the problem is Lucy and Gray! I cant find them at all, I lost sight of them when they tried to save someone in a run a way carriage" Happy replied

Erza nodded understanding, glad that at least she doesn't have to worry about Natsu for now. "Can you tell me where you last saw them?

"Near the edge of town; southwest"

"Then they are probably in the forest, Happy come on we have no time to waste!"

"Aye!"

**xxxoxxx**

The wind that was blowing was starting to feel cold, so cold that it even gave Gray shivers down his spine. But that didn't matter, what matter was the situation that confronted him. The beautiful girl that was standing in front of him was just professing her love for him, the girl that seem to cloud his thoughts and the one who he thought would replace the old girl in his heart.

Some would think that Gray should be rejoicing right now and be jumping for joy that the girl he had a slight crush on also felt the same way about him.

But the thing is; she doesn't know it's him, she thinks he is another person; her Prince from long ago. But will she feel the same way when she finds out its actually Gray in disguise? Its still taunting Gray from the back of his mind on whether or not he should tell her.

'My head hurts' he almost mumbled as he placed his hand in front of his face avoiding Lucy and Virgo's gaze.

Lucy was blushing furiously as she now knows that she confessed her feelings to the person who has been in her heart for so long, but a stinging feeling also started to fuzz around in her chest; guilt. Images of a familiar ice mage started to spur in her mind. The stress was starting to get into her head, and Virgo silently watched them.

'W-what did you just do L-Lucy!? He doesn't know you and yet you confessed to him! Now he must think you're some weird stalker!' she mentally cursed her self as she fidgeted. The guy has not even said a mere word or two but just gives her a blank stare.

'Mo! At least say something! ANYTHING o kudasai!' she looked down

Couldn't get used to the awkwardness, Gray couldn't take it anymore so he decided to break the silence "Ano…"

"Y-yes?" she quickly replied as she looked up at him. They both blushed and glanced the other way.

"A-are you sure you got the right guy? I mean I am flattered and all but I think you got it all wrong…"

"No no! I mean… I know its you for sure it's just that I couldn't help myself hehe" she scratched her cheek.

"Eeto Hime, May I please speak with you?" Virgo interrupted as she pulled Lucy away towards a tree.

"Uhh sure? Please excuse us then." He nodded and watched them leave.

As soon as they were out of earshot Virgo gave Lucy a stern look.

"Hime, please just understand that I'm curious and I need answers. So I'm presuming that this man right here is your first love?"

"Y-yes" she answered unsurely. Virgo nodded understanding; at least she didn't have to attack him…yet. But the spirit felt his presence was somewhat familiar as if she had met him before but she will put that on hold, right now her biggest concern is Lucy.

"Though I hate to burst your bubble Hime, I'm glad you're finally reunited with him…but what about the second man you said you would give a chance to?"

Lucy bit her lip; she was scared and wasn't really prepared for this situation. What about Gray? She didn't expect to find her first love here but what if Gray shows up? What will she do?

Panic struck her as she glanced back to the man behind her meters away and to her spirit.

"W-well its not l-like w-we were d-dating a-anyway a-and n-now I can be at p-peace knowing I found my P-prince…and I c-can f-finally be w-with him.." she stuttered as the words she tried to project weren't coming out of her mouth right.

Virgo raised an eyebrow at her Master, not really convinced from what she was trying to say. "Even if that's true your face says otherwise, you feel something entirely different about this situation."

Lucy sweat dropped and the tips of her mouth was forced upward "H-hehe what are trying to say Virgo?"

The spirit narrowed her eyebrows "I'm just trying to warn you Hime and I don't want your heart broken so I'm reminding you that there could be someone better. You hardly know this man and you've been looking for him for almost 7 years now. There could be a **reason** why he isn't there in your present time"

She looked at Lucy sympathetically not wanting to actually say what she meant, but it could be true couldn't it? He could be gone in their time. "And what if this man isn't what he appears to be?"

"Virgo enough…I understand." Lucy casted her eyes down as the salty water began to pour down from her eyelids, it streaked down to her small lips and she licked them; it tasted bitter.

"I know, it's a risk to even be in love with this guy but I can't stop myself from feeling this way…" her heart pounded, anxiety has begun to overwhelm her.

"And about the other guy…maybe its fate that he got here too late—"

"Lucy." Virgo said harshly causing Lucy to look up at her surprised. Virgo never addressed her by her real name but just by the sound of her voice Virgo seems to have lost her patience.

"Stop leaving it to fate to make your decisions. What ever happens it's all up to you how things go. This is your decision but you can't just get yourself into an obvious mess without even thinking about it! As your spirit I want you to be happy but please don't expect too much out of this"

Lucy nodded glumly, Virgo released a sigh "But it's not your fault. Plus maybe this can work and maybe you can fulfill our promise.."

"Promise?" Lucy replied confused. Virgo solemnly nodded. "Yeah this could be your chance to accept rejection."

A cold blow, Lucy didn't think of that, she was so caught up in the moment she never thought about his reply. Its also obvious what he was going to say; a girl who he hardly knows who is actually younger than him has confessed her love to him and all he thinks of her is just some random kid he saved?

Yup her feelings will never be returned. Lucy sucked up some breath and then exhaled it out. Her smile curving more into a frown as the time goes by.

"Yeah you're right Virgo I just have to face reality." Virgo walked up to her and patted Lucy's head, somewhat similar to what her 'Prince' did to her earlier. She winced but then eased her self. It felt nice.

"I know you might think I'm mean and I do see the stars in your eyes when you see this man but Hime…"

"Hmm?"

"You should really see yourself when you talk about the other one." And again Virgo surprised her with another smile. "You can really see the love you have for him and what you crave from him back from just the look on your face."

And with that Virgo headed back to the meadow leaving Lucy speechless. Virgo is rooting for the other guy? Is there something she knows? Lucy had her mouth a gaped before she quickly composed herself and ran towards the meadow as well.

**xxxoxxx**

'Should I tell her? But what if she gets mad? What if she gets disappointed?'

The crisp breeze went through his fake blonde hair as he focuses on the sky above him.

'What if she stops liking her Prince when she finds out that its just plain ol' Gray?'

And with that in mind it is giving Gray the serious heebie jeebies and his heart wouldn't be able to handle that kind of rejection.

"Well I got to hand it to you Gray. Of all emotions in the world you're probably the first to feel happiness and rejection at the same time..."

Footsteps were drawing near, it's probably them coming back. He was preparing himself for this. No matter what Gray finally decided that he would have to tell Lucy, though it might break her heart and her feelings might change he still has to think about her well being and his mission now.

It might be awkward right after but does he have any choice? He will just have to watch what he says around her when they get back home, as much as possible he will try any means necessary to not bring up this night. Even if it will break his heart a bit.

'Remember its better for her to know'

"Sorry it took so long" Lucy said as they entered back in the meadow trailing behind Virgo.

"It's not a problem."

Silence.

"Umm about what I said earlier. Can you…" she trailed off mumbling something he couldn't hear. Her cheeks tinted a bright pink.

"What? Sorry I cant hear you can you say it again?" he asked anxiously as he averted his gaze from her to everything else in the forest.

Lucy inhaled a deep breath before speaking "If you don't mind…..can you please answer my confession? I mean you don't have to at all butitwouldberealnicetohearyo uranswer" she finished quickly.

Gray looked at her bewildered. He wasn't expecting that. Well he was but he never seen Lucy this nervous around him so it was a somewhat pleasant sight to see. He is starting to regret being Gray at all. 'Damn now I really wish I was the Prince she actually fell in love with ' he thought sadly

"Umm but there's something I need to tell you first if that's all right with you?" he asks with less confidence. The girl nodded feeling a sense of relief.

'Now how to start this….'

"I'm flattered really. Actually I'm quite happy that someone like you would confess to me.." his sad smile formed, his eyes brewing with sadness. 'Just tell Lucy she is a great girl and how you feel about this but she just in love with the wrong guy..'

Lucy perked up and gave him a genuine smile that caused Gray's stomach to do backflips. How can he reject her with that? After this what will be her reaction? It's obvious she won't feel the same way anymore right? Yet it's starting to take its back toll on Gray.

"But I'm not who you think I am. I'm not that special or great in anyone's eyes including yours. I was just at the right place at the right time."

"No you're wrong.." she replied shaking her head "Anyone can see what a wonderful person you are and if you weren't then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you" she replied meekly.

Gray blushed but it quickly faded away 'But you were never in love with me though..' he frowned.

He felt hurt and rejected, and also aggravated. If he were amazing as she says he is then she would have gotten over his as he would call it 'blonde' self and be in love with the real him. But she's not, and he believes it's because she is simply not into him that way.

"No you shouldn't feel this way because—"

"Stop!" Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Is this guy really going to dismiss her confession as mere lust? That she actually feels this way for him? No she wouldn't stand for this.

"Just stop" she said quietly "Stop right there. Please. I know you might think it's strange that I hardly know you but feel this way. I understand that you might not be able to return my feelings" she sadly smiled.

"I just want to know what you think of me. And what happened after you saved me."

Gray's eyes slowly shifted from the ground to her big brown eyes. Though he doesn't have a problem with lying how can he to some one like her? A girl that was able to take his sadness away and make his heart skips a beat for a second. No he just couldn't because he knows it will torment him for the rest of his life.

"I see…"

She fumbled the hem of her blouse as the blush resurfaced to her cheeks "A-and also.."

He gulped "Also?"

She took a breath before she bowed down politely in an almost apologetic way "Can you please tell me your name as well?"

His eyes widened at the sudden request. He wasn't prepared even though he knew this was bound to happen. The dreaded question.

"My name?" he inquired. She nodded embarrassed 'I must seem such a freak right now' she thought 'though I confessed I never knew his name!' she thought ashamed.

"I understand" he replied unsure. His throat felt dry and he couldn't succumb any of his thoughts to words. How can he say 'Hey Lucy, I'm sorry but it's me Gray. Sorry that it was me all along?'

"So you want me to answer your confession?" he asks delaying a bit.

She nodded with haste, she looked back at Virgo for reassurance, and the spirit maintained its blank expression.

"And then tell you my name?" he says in low voice. She nodded again.

"Uh yes. If you please do." She mumbled. He sighed; this wasn't going to be pretty, maybe for him or for her or for both of them. But which will he do in the end?

His head is battling the phrases his heart is spurting out, and his gut is also adding to the fire, but a decision he has to do alone is which side will he go for?

Trying to shift the conversation a little bit he said "At least tell me your name first" he smiled gently at her, which caused Lucy to blush madly and tremble at the sight.

"M-my name? ahah" she laughed nervously "Oh that's right how silly of me. I n-never told you my name" she seemed distraught.

He chuckled slightly, feeling horrible for lying to Lucy and maybe breaking her heart in the end.

She felt relieved after hearing his soft-spoken laugh, it sounded delightful and warm but a taint of sadness as well. It also sounded familiar.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" she smiled "And that is my spirit over there, Virgo. I'm a Celestial Mage. Pleased to meet you." She beamed causing Gray to feel sick but also happy at the same time.

He bowed curtly "It's a pleasure to meet you Heartfilia" he said with a bit of awkwardness in his tone. He isn't so used to having a formal conversation with Lucy.

"Please, just call me Lucy if you like" she mumbled but he heard her. She was shifting her feet around as she looked down; she just wanted to get this rejection over with.

"Uh well" he took in a deep breath. No he can't, he just can't reject her, he would be lying, but he doesn't want to look like an ice-sass and get rejected himself by telling her.

No he won't.

But he knows it would be bad. It will take its toll on his heart and it will eat him away until he can face the heartache like a man.

But for now he will have the heart and selfishness of a child.

**Xxxoxxx**

"Come on Happy THIS WAY!" shouted Erza as they finally reached the outskirts of town, which led to the Nightingale Forest.

Happy panted as the weight of the overbearing teddy bear costume has been affecting his stamina in flight. "I'm coming!" he shouted

"We got no time to lose we only have 30 minutes or less and it takes ten minutes to get to where Natsu is so we better hurry!" she barked as they entered the dimmed forest.

"Aye Sir!" the cat saluted.

Erza huffed as they scurried in the woods. "Do you think we will be able to find them?" Happy asks.

The titania stayed silent because even she is unsure. Hopefully she can find them in record time before its too late. "Hopefully" she replied.

The cat nodded, feeling the anxiety rumble in his small stomach. Hopefully everything will end up all right.

"I wonder where are those two?"

**xxxoxxx**

"A proposition?" she asked again quietly.

"Yeah something like that" he mumbled feeling remorse

"I don't understand…"

He sighed, not liking the feeing in his stomach but he also felt like a coward, he didn't want to say the words that would betray him and her. If he isn't happy at least let Lucy feel some joy of requited love.

"I can't tell you any information about myself sorry"

"What do you mean?"

"Hime, should I eradicate this person for you?"

"Ah! No Virgo just wait a moment"

"I mean is.." he trailed off "I'm not allowed or worth telling you my name or why you don't see me at all in your time"

"Wait how did you know I don't see you in my time" Lucy asked suddenly, her heart quickening.

'Shit I slipped'

"Well you did say you were from the future? And you've been looking for me a long time but couldn't find me. All I can say is that there is reason why you don't see me. Actually it will happen today. But I can still answer that confe—"

"Is it a mission?" she interrupted as she lowered her gaze her tone became serious. "It's that confidential? An S-Class one?"

Gray nodded a bit dumbly, trying to keep up this mysterious phase but when he was actually sweating bullets

"U-un. And I'm actually in the middle of it right now, when I went to save you it was merely coincidence and I was trying to find..erm my partner since we got separated."

"I see" she nodded, she just forgotten that the main heroine who took the initiative was the woman who tried to stop the carriage, he was just the guy that got her out.

"Is she also your comrade?" Lucy then asked. If she some how bumps into her she can finally say her word of thanks.

"Yeah" Gray inwardly smiled at the fact that Lucy doesn't know it was herself she is now talking about but if she ever asked about his feelings for her then he might not have to lie.

Gray didn't take note that Lucy noticed his small smile formed, again replicating a familiar image the smile brought in her head but couldn't understand what it was. Even Virgo took note of it but somehow she managed to piece the puzzle together.

"Is she also taking part of the mission?"

"Mmm well yeah to put it frankly she is a part of it right now"

'So far so good' he thought

"I see well I guess that explains why I don't see her either" Lucy responded. She then nodded as if the situation made sense completely oblivious at the fact that the subject drastically changed from a love confession to an explanation of a mission

"Yeah and I have to go find her. Or well she needs to find me" he said a bit too glumly. Well it's true he did in fact find Lucy but she does not see him.

By the sound of his tone Lucy can obviously tell that this guy was a bit depressed for not finding his partner and she felt worse because she is holding him back from doing so.

'Stupid Stupid Lucy' she mentally slapped herself, 'She can be someone important to him and here you are taking his time from finding her!'

'Some one important' she sadly thought, she didn't expect this to sting so much but guesses this so much better than actually hear him say 'Sorry I don't like you'

She would rather rip her most prized possession (which right now was her manuscript in progress) than hear him say that.

Yup she had enough, this would be good enough.

"Well" she suddenly brightened up but was forcing a smile "Then I won't ask any more questions and let you get to it." She grinned cheekily.

Grays eyes widened taken back, he looked over and noticed that even Virgos expression changed but just for a short moment before fazing back to emotionless statue.

"W-wait but don't you want to ear my answer at least?"

She shook her head "No no. I seen enough I have already gotten my answer" she smiled meekly.

"I got to see you so that's all that matters. You should get going I don't want you to get lost from your partner even more"

'The hell?' he thought, if he knew she would react like this maybe he shouldn't have told her this fib and just confessed instead.

But Gray is a prideful and stubborn man, there is a reason why he is doing this, a selfish reason yes but he will follow through with this plan.

At least for her sakes.

"Lucy.." he trailed off, what is he going to say? The direction of the conversation wasn't heading his way so now he has to make it himself.

The blonde girl looked up, slightly blushing at the sound of his voice ringing in her ears. Though she knew the outcome would turn out bad she couldn't help her heart beat eruditely when she heard her name being called.

"Lucy.." he said more sternly, she couldn't help but compare his voice and the look on his face to someone else's. Some one else that for some reason she couldn't name.

Gray closed his eyes, concentrating on what will come next. If this plan does not end well a friendship will be ruined. On the contrary Lucy can be happy for now but will she be happy once they go back home? Or will it end with him being rejected and then have an awkward friendship that he so tried to build up go down in shambles because she doesn't feel the same way.

The possibility for Lucy still liking him if she did find out crossed his mind but he thought that it was a highly unlikely chance that that will happen.

So what it's going to be Gray?

**Xxxoxxx**

Somewhere, a pinkette is sulking by the riverbed on a hillside. He has been in this state for nearly an hour and a half.

Just sulking

And sulking.

For he was very ignorant or so he feels about the outcome of a fight, that his younger self once had with the under wear prince.

Yes. How could he forget that he had lost? He LOST TO AN EXHIBIONIST.

This angered the young man even more. Yet still under his black shaggy hair and new clothing he still looks undeniably like Natsu.

And he really looks ticked off.

He started glaring at the young figure below who was knocked out unconscious. He resembled so much of Natsu when he was young.

Well that's because he is Natsu, just shorter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

**xxxoxxx**

He grabbed hold of her wrist, so slender and small the majority of his fingers can wrap around it. Her touch was tense but also warm emolliating her heart beat as well.

Yet all she could think of is how cold his touch was 'So cold'

Doki

He swallowed, as his dry throat desperately wanted some cold liquid to go down in it.

Doki.

He finally decided but it may not be the right choice. But he will have to reprimand it later.

Doki.

It was either now or never.

Doki.

"Lucy..I um.." he started as cold sweat started to form on his forehead only for it to be absorbed by the hairs of his blonde wig…

The girl looked at him back confused, Virgo looked at them as their presence felt only a bit too familiar, Gray started to speak again.

"I accept your feelings" his cheeks subtly turning crimson. The blonde girl could only look back in awe as she stammered.

"Eh? N-nani? Y-you w-what w-wah?" her cheeks turning a flaming red.

He grunted a bit feeling relief and guilt all the same.

"Erm but yeah but there something else.." he added. Lucy held in her breath, she still couldn't believe it but her heart was beating like crazy so she didn't know what to say or do. She was never confessed to or has any experience with this.

She was feeling a bit scared but also excited.

"In a sense don't wait for me in your time because you can't see me" his voice cold as he sighed another breath "But just know that I will always be there for you even though you think I'm not. Until I come out please don't get mad if you wait too long or I don't look like the person I am right now. And if you run out of patience and wait too long then just fall in love with someone else"

"I would never—"

He silenced her with a smile and a gentle could touch from his finger to her lips "I'm happy that you have been in love with me for so long but I want you to fall in love with the me you actually know"

Virgo's eyes slightly widened and then made a glance at her poor master who couldn't stop fidgeting and blushing. Of course she wouldn't stand still if the guy she likes is confessing to her.

"Do you understand Lucy?"

Lucy dumbly nodded "I can't honestly say that I do but I will wait"

Gray lowered his gaze a bit as he rummaged his hand through his pocket. He then out of nowhere dangled a chain in front of the celestial mage's eyes, which seemed to sparkle as she set her eyes upon it.

"I want you to have this" he sadly smiled. He looked at the jewel in front of him, oh how he pictured so many times in his head how he would give this gift to Bunny-chan.

His efforts of waiting though to him were wasted as she never returned, but here he is giving it to Lucy. She was the best candidate for the gift.

No it's more like she is. And from the look in her eye he is positive that no one else can wear this better than Lucy can. The only thing is that he wished he could have given it to her as himself and not as "Prince".

He can never see the actual glee from her reaction if he presented the gift to her.

He can never ask her out upon giving the gift as himself and see her smile.

He can never awkwardly admit that the piece of jewelry was important because it's a matching set and he so happens to wear the other half.

There were actually a lot of things he can never do with her.

Yet.

He just has to wait at the right time to let her know that he's been her prince all along.

Just have to be patient.

And the first thing they have to do first is to get back home to their time.

"W-why?" she could only ask.

He smiled his grin "Because you're important."

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE VERRRRRY LATE UPDATE I HAD SUCH A BAD WRITERS BLOCK BUT I AM SO GLAD THAT I HAD THIS DOCUMENT SAVED FOR A MONTH ALREADY.**

**I know it's probably not good or what you guys wanted:[ But i just wanted to get it over with. If you have any suggestions, or criticism or if you like it please review and tell me! I'm begging you.**

**Also please vote on my poll on my profile so It's Complicated can be updated faster! Onegai!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers/fave readers. I love you all and thank you so much!^^**

**Have a good holiday!**

**x Pika-Chan**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't make me change my mind

I'm sorry. I can't believe it's been 3 months and i haven't updated. Sorry this chapter is short, (Like Hachibukai who just updated her story) Not only do I have writers block but it will compel me to write more. And I won't be surprised if this isn't as popular and people have stopped waiting and reading. I just hope this is good enough!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

x I'm Falling to my knees, you should've seen me, I want to remember this night but the words are not coming out right x

* * *

She was speechless. The sterling ruby that dangled in front of her eyes was simply gorgeous. It was breathtaking, elegant, and classy. But what did she ever do to deserve this?

What did she do to have him return her feelings?

Just what on earth did she do?

"Here let me put it on you" he said as he stepped forward behind her, he wrapped the chain around her neck effortlessly. The hairs on her neck stood up as his cold fingers brushed the nape of her neck.

Though his touch is cold, just one touch from his fingers caused the temperature from her face to heat up.

"Umm T-thank You" she whispered, he nodded before clearing his throat, pink started to dust his cheeks as he averted his gaze from the blonde to the star filled night sky.

"-ahem- N-no problem"

Lucy looked down at the dangling object adorning her neck, Gray stepped back admiring how it looked on her 'Perfect'

Lucy touched it delicately as she traced the silver embroidery across the ruby; how majestic and romantic it felt. One of the best presents she has ever received in her lifetime, and that means something since she was once an heiress.

She smiled at it, she felt uplifted as if she was floating above the ground, the ruby was beautiful and lovely and how ironic that this was also her birthstone too.

"It's unbelievable," she breathed out slowly. She never in a million years could have pictured this moment any other way, it just shot out through her expectations of her fantasies of reuniting with her prince.

"I'm glad you like it"

She shook her head "Are you kidding me? I'm simply in love with it, I swear I will never take it off!" she giggled. Gray grinned, his heart fluttering nonstop though it holds a subtle kind of sadness.

'I'm sorry'

"I love to know that" he said suddenly "You will always have a part of me where ever you go"

She blushed a crimson red, forgetting all of her surroundings. Her stomach was in knots and her throat suddenly grew a lump, suddenly feeling her emotions whirl around her.

The redness still didn't leave her face "Y-yes. I'm sorry I don't have anything to give back to you," she said quietly.

"There's no need. To be honest I feel like I got more out of this" he laughed, having some truth to his words 'I wouldn't have thought I would be your first love'

She smiled but her eyes popped up as she remembered something. She turned to face her spirit who has witnessed the whole scene with still that emotionless expression. Lucy felt bad that she really didn't do as she promised to Virgo and move on and go with the other guy, she looked at her spirit pleadingly hoping to receive forgiveness.

But her spirit surprised her as she gave her master a small smile, 'wait wasn't she rooting for me to go with the second guy?' she thought confused 'Is there something I don't know?'

"Are you okay?" a voice asked suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts, she turned to him sheepishly trying to regain her train of thought "Yeah, I'm still kind of shocked though, I mean you accepting my feelings and everything"

Gray inwardly sighed 'Of course I would accept your feelings, if only they were to Gray' "Well, again I know some things and I don't want you to know them, yet. Believe me there is so much I want to confess to you right now, but for now my feelings are the only thing I can tell"

She smiled, a smile that left him even hungry for more love for his part. But he controlled himself though, he desperately wanted to tell her

'It's me Gray. Sorry I'm not your real prince'

xxxoxxx

"So you said that they probably went this way?" asked the scarlet haired woman as she ran quickly to the edge of town, in her view was the entrance of the wood.

"Aye!" yelled the blue exceed wearing a teddy bear costume "I heard that the carriage that they saved came close to this area from some of the townspeople who witnessed it. Knowing how Lucy is she probably got lost and Gray went to go look for her"

Erza nodded "Right, well we have a remaining 20 minutes before the spell wears off. How far is Natsu from here? Are you sure he won't leave his spot?"

"Pfft knowing that guy he will be moping for hours before he gets himself up. Trust me" Happy replied "He's actually only a good 7 minutes from here so we better hurry"

"I hope we can find those two on time," muttered Erza worriedly as they dipped into the forest unseen.

xxxoxxx

'This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream' she repeated in her thoughts. She closed her eyes shut but they fluttered back open, and as always she felt a sense of relief and happiness when she saw the young, tall blonde man in front of her.

The corners of her lips tugged upward and she couldn't contain her giggle.

This was the happiest moment of her life.

And it was noticeable, Gray couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her looking dazed and excited. But he laughed softly knowing this was coming to an end.

"Lucy"

She snapped out her daze and answered him quickly "Nani?" she replied with a huge smile.

He frowned, not wanting for this to end, but he knows he has to go back to reality.

He has to go back to being Gray.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting, or well _reunion _short, but I have to go" he said sadly.

Lucy smile turned into a frown, and her eyes showed worry. She forgot this wasn't the present. This was the past.

"I see, you're right it's time to get going" her eyes down casted.

He gave her a small smile "But don't worry" he whispered bringing her eyes to gaze at him "We'll meet again, I just won't be in this form" he started to take a few steps back.

Lucy took a step forward "But what do you mean by that?"

"I let you figure it out" he waved turning his back on her, his stomach churning.

"Wait!" she cried. He stopped, his throat felt dry and he was sweating bullets.

He didn't want to make this farewell worse.

"Sorry Lucy I—"

"I just want to say, I'm really happy that you were the one to find me"

He gritted his teeth still not facing her. He didn't know whether to be pissed or sad or happy. She was glad that he was here, but he was also mad that she didn't care that she hasn't seen Gray.

And he feels sad that she was glad that he found her, but not him finding her as Gray.

He took a deep breath calming his nerves forcing a smile though she couldn't see his face "I'm glad too"

She smiled, but had a feeling of loneliness when she heard his tone, she couldn't help the feeling that he felt all too familiar.

It kept nagging her but she didn't want to push it. But it's still bothering her, as if she's missing something. Something important.

"I hope we can—"

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY" a voice screamed

Her eyes widened "Erza?" she looked around

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" a small voice added.

Lucy jumped "And Happy?" Her face gleamed.

"LUUUUUCY" again they called.

"My Friends!" she jumped for joy. She turned excitedly the other direction "Hey let me introduce you—"

But she stopped mid sentence to see that there was nothing in front of her. "Eh?" He was gone, and he left before she could say goodbye. Her face fell, she felt disappointed and hurt.

"Its okay, he was supposed to leave anyway," she muttered sadly. "I'll find him though" she smiled thoughtfully.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

She turned around to see her friends, Erza and Happy panting but grinning ear to ear.

"We found you!" they shouted gleefully.

She laughed, "Guys, I'm so glad to see you"

"Us too!" they both cried, Erza bringing Lucy hard into a hug, Happy flying around happily.

"I've been looking for all of you everywhere" Erza spoke up after breaking the hug "Then I bumped into Happy and he told me he was with Gray before they saw you in a jam and Gray went to go help you"

Lucy's heart quickened, she started to feel a bit icky and guilty after hearing Gray's name. Yet she didn't understand why.

"Oh um yeah, he was with me but we got separated after I entered the woods" she said glumly

"Wait so that idiot isn't with you!" Erza shouted. Lucy fidgeted but nodded "Tch, I can't believe he left you alone here. He should know better."

'Alone?' Lucy thought, she looked around to notice that Erza was right. She was alone, her spirit Virgo left.

'Did she go back to the spirit world?' she thought incredulously 'That's weird usually she'll tell me when she goes back'

"Well there's no time to waste we have to go find Gray!" Happy yelled urgently, Erza nodded "Yeah we don't have enough time"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked now fully paying attention "What's going on?"

Erza sighed "We have fifteen minutes left before the spell that brought us here will wear off. If we don't find everyone on time we will be stuck here in the past."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror "EH!?"

xxxoxxx

Gray panted, eyes searching making sure he wouldn't be seen but was near enough to hear them.

"That was close," he muttered. He looked down at the ground; he was crouched back to his position behind a bush. 'If Erza and Happy saw me they would blew it' he thought.

He placed a hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat quickened "I'm so sorry Luce," he frowned.

"Why are you apologizing when my master is over there?" a voice suddenly asked. Gray bolted only to be met with light blue eyes staring at him. The face of the speaker was merely inches away from his.

"Heh You scared me" he said, 'You're still in disguise so remember how to act'

"You're one of Lucy's spirits am I correct?" he feigned his indifference "Sorry I couldn't stay with your Master but I have to go somewhere"

"Oh that's fine, I know you will be with her soon" Virgo replied curtly dusting off her skirt.

Gray raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips staring at her with curiosity "What do you mean by that?" he asked

Virgo stared at him, he gulped afraid to hear her answer. She bent down to see him at eye level, they stared at each other for a moments time before Virgo swiped his blonde wig off revealing his sleek raven hair.

She smirked watching his horrified expression "Because you're the one that truly found her am I correct?" she mimicked his fake tone.

He gulped "You knew?"

Virgo nodded "Yes but of course, it was quite easy to piece together" she smiled "So my master has actually fallen for Fairy Tail's Ice-mage"

He blushed and looked the other way embarrassed "Gray Fullbuster" she finished with a knowing eye.

* * *

So VIRGO KNEW HEHEHEHE Now if only will Lucy find out ;_; CHapter 10! is finally here sorry for the long wait. Please tell me your opinions, all reviews welcomed. Again sorry i haven't updated and this is not what you expected.

Thank You for all the support, I'll try my best and make this up to you guys!

x Pika-Chan


	11. Chapter 11: So now you know

_I'm sorry for the delay. Don't kill me. Not much happens though. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima please review._

* * *

_x If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next, I'll make you believe, I'll make you forget. x_

* * *

He grunted looking at the maid spirit suspiciously. She was staring at him bemusedly.

'Well at least I got to take off that itchy blonde wig'. He was now stripped down to his pants since it would be weird to return to the gang with that get up he had on.

Thank Mavis for his stripping habit or his appearance would seem suspicious.

"So how did you figure it out?" he asked her as he messed up his hair. Virgo was seated on top of a flat surface of a smooth rock. She dangled her legs in the air while staring at Gray.

"The atmosphere" she coolly stated "It seemed familiar the way you both interacted with each other. Plus your features are exactly the same excluding the hair and outfit. And every time you touched her, just slightly, my master would shiver." He looked at her skeptically. " At first I thought it was jitters but after a few times I saw her shiver, I knew it was because of something else. Magic."

"You really have sharp eyes" he pinpointed out. She shrugged "But of course, can't expect less from a Celestial Spirit"

He nodded, half laughing, "Yeah, I suppose you're right"

She jumped off from her place before standing straight "But please tell me one thing Gray-san, why are you keeping this a secret from my master?"

He sighed before getting up from his position to stand straight, he can hear in the background that his friends were calling him and he didn't have enough time.

"It's a long story Virgo. I was about to tell her but I just couldn't…" he looked down sadly "Not when I know she's in love with this person when in reality it's just me. Someone she never paid mind to " he added depressingly.

"Is that all that's stopping you?" she asks, "If this keeps on it might just end in heart ache. You need to tell her soon!" she said urgently.

Gray nodded "Yeah, I just want her to like me a bit more, before revealing I'm the person she is actually waiting for. That way she won't…she won't be as mad and be okay with it being me…" he said quietly.

Virgo's eyes widened now fully understanding "I see, well I hope you manage to bring everything together. I wish you both happiness in that process."

Gray grinned, "I'm glad to know you approve"

She scoffed "Of course, or you wouldn't be alive. Well I don't think Leo would approve…" she added.

"Pfft, Loke wouldn't dare" Gray half mocked which caused Virgo to chuckle, but then she stopped and gave him a serious face.

"But if I hear that you made Hime cry, your life is mine" she threatened suddenly causing Gray to shiver to the bone, nodding frantically "Y-yes, o-of course!" he stammered.

"Good. You better hurry or they may leave with out you," she pointed out just meters away were everyone else is.

"Yeah" he looked back "You're right. Thanks Virgo."

She bowed "Just hopefully in the near future I hope to see you two together. That is all" she gave Gray a small smile "And don't fret about your small worries. I can guarantee that's really not the problem. Your problem is just revealing the truth"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, but it was too late as with that a dust of magic clouded around her before disappearing into the Celestial realm.

Gray smiled as he watched her in awe "I hope you're right" he muttered before dusting himself off as he stood himself up.

xxxoxxx

"GRAAY!"

"GRAY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"GRAY YOU IDIOT YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"GRAAAY"

It's been three minutes. They have fifteen minutes before the spell wears off. And it takes about seven minutes to get to Natsu. And they still haven't found Gray. Just perfect.

Lucy looked around, half anxious and half jittery. She doesn't want to be stuck here and live 6-7 years of her life again. She felt anxious because she and everyone else can't find Gray and there's also the thought that they might not find him in time.

And she felt jittery because she couldn't shake off what just happened some minutes ago as she reunited with her Prince and he accepted her feelings. The sterling red ruby around her neck is just proof of that.

'Ohhh I still can't believe it' she thought with delight. But her thoughts were cut short as Happy chose to screams Gray's name again.

"Graaay!" he called frowning "Please come out"

Lucy felt a pang of guilt and something else as the others called for Gray. She didn't understand. She was hoping she wouldn't have to see him. To see her.

But why does it matter now? So she did maybe have a slight attraction to the ice-mage, and she was brooding early in the day that he doesn't pay attention to her but it doesn't matter now because she was someone else's and her eyes were only on him.

But why was she beating herself about it? It's not like Gray showed any interest towards her right? It's not like they were going out or anything.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts with Happy floating above her looking concerned "Are you okay? Are you scared we might not find Gray?"

"U-uh Un" she replied courtly "I'm worried that's all…" her brown eyes started to get glassy. Happy nodded but then had a smug look on his face "Eh don't tell me"

Lucy looked back at him after gaining control of her emotions "Tell you what?"

Happy put a paw on his mouth trying not to burst from laughter "That you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him" he said while rolling his "L" at the tip of his tongue.

Lucy looked at him a gape with knitted eyebrows, a blush forming "I DO NOT"

The cat laughed, happy he got the reaction he wanted from her "DO TOO!"

"DO NOT" her cheeks blazing pink.

"Guys!" Erza whipped her head around giving her two friends a disapproving glance "We can talk about Lucy liking Gray later…" Lucy looked at her in horror "Right now we have to find him or it will be too late!"

But Happy still couldn't stifle his laughter "Ahahah even Erza said it! A girl likes Gray." He sang "A girl likes Gray~"

Before Lucy could retort a sudden rustling came from the near by bushes. She and Erza suddenly took on a fighting stance readying them selves for whatever was coming out of there.

"Hey Hey" they heard a deep voice called casually, their bodies relaxed at the sound after the revealed intruder was coming in with only black boxers on.

Gray grinned at them wide revealing his teeth "So who's the girl that has a crush on me?"

* * *

Sorry? A filler T_T ARGH. I had this saved since April and never really published it. I'M SO SORRY. This story should be a priority! Three month hiatus! I'M ASHAMED.

This was not edited or proof read. But thanks for the kind reviews, faves, and follows. I don't deserve them.

DAMMIT GRAY JUST MAKE LOVE WITH LUCY .

My rant is finshed. Please support my other stories "It's Complicated" "Love and Lost" "Nine Years later" and my newest one "Guns!" Thank You Please review and tell me what do you think?

x Pika-Chan


End file.
